


Friends Make Garbage (Good Friends Take It Out)

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cheerio Kurt, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Time, How did it end up like this?, It Started As Distraction Porn, M/M, Pre-Canon, Quinn Being Awesome, Rimming, Sex, Y'all Realize We're Building You A Pinn Playlist Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has a great idea. Finn isn't ready. Puck's still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Make Garbage (Good Friends Take It Out)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what we wrote while we were waiting for people to start responding to Six Weeks.

Puck laughs when the newest text from Finn comes across, which makes him jostle Santana while she’s blowing him. When she glares, Puck shrugs. “What? It was funny.” 

“Are you seriously texting right now?” Santana demands. 

“Why not?” Puck says. “Finn and I are making plans for this summer. And for next fall, when we’re gonna be on varsity.” 

Santana huffs, her eyes narrowing even more. “Then maybe _Finn_ should be the one here blowing you,” she says. 

“Nah,” Puck starts to say, then stops and thinks about it. Finn _would_ look pretty hot with his mouth wrapped around Puck’s dick, and he’d definitely be more enthusiastic about it, assuming he actually agreed. “Well, that’s actually a pretty good idea. His mouth would be awesome.” 

Santana’s mouth drops open, but obviously not in a blowjob–continuing kind of way, since she also stands up and scowls at Puck. After a few seconds of glaring doesn’t get a reaction from Puck, Santana huffs again, rolls her eyes, and turns to storm out of the room. Puck hears the front door slam shut behind Santana as she leaves. 

Puck sighs and looks down at his dick, then at his phone, and finally shrugs before calling Finn.

“Hello?” Finn says when he picks up the phone.

“Dude, I need you to come over,” Puck says.

“Okay. Cool. What’s up?”

“Uh…” Puck looks down at his dick again, then shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when you get here.” 

“Alright. See you in like twenty minutes,” Finn says, ending the call. 

Puck grins and puts his phone on his dresser, then pulls his clothes all the way off and heads for the bathroom. He may only be fifteen, but he’s sure that asking someone for a blowjob without getting clean between blowjobs would be pretty rude. The shower takes ten minutes, and Puck pulls on basketball shorts and nothing else, then brings two pops into his room and waits for Finn to knock. Once he hears Finn knocking, he heads to the door and reminds himself to act like this is perfectly normal, down to the hard on he’s still visibly got. 

“Hey, dude,” Puck says as he lets Finn in. 

“Hey, du— uh.” Finn glances down and then quickly looks away, his face turning slightly pink. “Uh. Dude?”

“Santana left me hanging,” Puck says, walking back to his room and waving for Finn to follow him. “She got pissed I was texting you.” 

Finn winces. “Sorry, dude. I didn’t know you were, uh. You know. Busy.”

Puck shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Nah, but she said maybe _you_ should be the one blowing me, and I realized yeah, that’d be pretty hot, so.” 

Finn freezes halfway through a step. “Uh. What?”

“Seriously, it’d be hot.” Puck shrugs a little, thinking. “Yeah, especially if you take your shirt off, too.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Finn says. “Are you joking?”

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Puck says, gesturing to his hardon. 

“No, but I thought maybe you kinda have to be?”

Puck shakes his head. “C’mon, it’ll be awesome,” he says, and if he’s pouting a little, chances are Finn’s not exactly going to go around telling people that. 

“For you, maybe,” Finn says. 

“Hey, girls seem to like giving blowjobs, so it must not suck,” Puck points out. He looks down again, then at Finn, and frowns. “If it sucks, we’ll figure something out.” 

Finn’s face twists through a few different emotions before he finally says, “Don’t tell anybody about it, okay?”

“Who would I tell?” Puck says. “People don’t need to know our business, whatever kind of business it is.” 

Finn nods. “Okay. You can give me, like, instructions or something, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Puck says. “Just, you know, think about what you think would feel good, right?” He sits on the edge of the bed, looks at Finn, and then pushes himself further onto the bed.

“I don’t know what would feel good. It’s not like anybody’s ever given _me_ one!”

“Like, you know. Do stuff with your mouth that’s like what you like when you’re jerking off?” Puck says. He pulls off his shorts and looks at Finn again. “Like I said, maybe shirt off.” 

Finn’s forehead wrinkles as he frowns slightly, but he does pull his shirt over his head, letting it fall at his feet. He stands by the bed for a minute or two, before finally sitting down next to Puck. He puts a hand on Puck’s left leg, then pauses again.

“You _promise_ you won’t tell anybody?” Finn asks, his voice soft. 

“Dude. Finn. It’s just between us,” Puck says as he nods.

“Okay,” Finn says. He shifts his body so he’s between Puck’s legs, sort of half-kneeling, half-leaning over. His eyes dart up to Puck’s face and then back down to Puck’s dick, continuing to look back and forth until he leans forward more and puts his mouth around the head of Puck’s dick. 

Puck starts to grin, because he was right about how hot Finn looks. Finn’s mouth is warmer than Santana’s somehow, and a little wetter, and Puck lets his head drop back on the pillow. “Yeah, like that,” he says in what he hopes is an encouraging way. “Just keep moving your mouth down as far as you can.” 

Finn forehead wrinkles up even more, like he’s concentrating hard, and he takes more of Puck’s dick into his mouth, gagging a little as he gets about halfway down. Puck puts his hand on Finn’s head, because he always wants to do that with Santana and she always gets pissed, but Puck’s pretty sure Finn won’t get mad and might even like it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Puck says. “Maybe like… kind of suck? As you move your mouth? Does that make sense?”

Finn nods a little, then his mouth presses harder around Puck’s dick. Puck pulls at Finn’s head at the same time he thrusts up into Finn’s mouth, not really meaning to, but it feels awesome. When Puck lifts his head again, Finn’s eyes are watering a little, his mouth around Puck’s dick, and Puck realizes that as hot as he thought this might be, it’s even hotter. 

“Definitely hot,” Puck mutters, thrusting into Finn’s mouth again, this time holding Finn’s head still with both hands. “Oh, fuck, Finn, really hot.” 

Finn makes a squeaking noise and doesn’t seem to be trying to move his head anymore, letting Puck hold it still while he fucks Finn’s mouth. Puck keeps his head up, watching Finn’s face. His eyes keep watering and he’s gagging sometimes, spit around his mouth, and Puck’s sure that it’s one of the best things he’s seen. 

“I’m gonna come,” he warns Finn, but he can’t seem to make his fingers move from the back of Finn’s head, so he hopes Finn is cool with Puck coming in his mouth. Finn’s eyebrows squish together and his eyes widen. “It’s cool,” Puck says reassuringly, even though he’s not really sure what he means ‘it’ to be, and a few seconds later, he starts to come, thrusting into Finn’s mouth a final time and then holding still as he comes. 

He can hear himself let out a groan, and then his hands fall from Finn’s head and he drops back onto his pillow. “Fucking awesome,” he says. 

Finn pulls away, coughing and wiping his face. His eyes are still watering and his lips are red and slightly swollen. Finn sits back, leaning away from Puck, and stares at him. Puck props himself up on one elbow and reaches for Finn with the other one, because he suddenly really wants to kiss Finn. He kisses Finn hard, pressing their lips together and then pushing his tongue into Finn’s mouth. 

Finn makes the squeaking noise again, but he doesn’t pull away, letting Puck kiss him. Puck keeps kissing him until Puck has to pull away, taking a couple of deep breaths, and he stares at Finn. “Did it suck?” he asks quietly. 

At first, Finn doesn’t respond, just staring back at Puck, then he shrugs slightly and shakes his head. “No, it was cool,” he says. 

Puck grins a little and looks Finn over a second time, and when he takes in Finn’s swollen lips again, he leans in and kisses him again, for a shorter amount of time than before. When he pulls back this time, Finn looks upset. “What is it?” 

“I think I just cheated on Quinn,” Finn says.

“Nah,” Puck says, shaking his head slowly. “You didn’t come, so you didn’t cheat.” He stops and looks at Finn’s shorts, but he can’t tell if Finn’s hard or not. “I could help you make it cheating, though,” he offers, still looking at Finn’s crotch. 

Finn shakes his head. “I think I need to go home now.”

“Okay,” Puck says after a few seconds. “See you tomorrow at school?”

“Yeah.”

Puck doesn’t even have time to pull his shorts back on before he hears the front door open and then shut again, and he sits up with a frown. He was totally right about how hot Finn looked when he was blowing Puck, and Finn might not have as much experience as Santana, but the overall experience was a lot hotter and generally more awesome. 

Puck tries not to think too much about it during dinner or while his mom insists that she and his sister and Puck all watch TV together, but it’s harder not to think about it once he’s in bed, and he wonders what he would have done if Finn had said that yeah, he wanted to come, too. That he wanted to cheat on Quinn. Probably Puck would have given him a handjob while he was kissing him, but maybe Puck would have ended up giving Finn a blowjob, too. It’s maybe dumb to dwell on, since Finn did say no, and Puck finally manages to go to sleep. 

As soon as Puck gets to school the next morning, he wonders if it’s going to be weird, especially since he usually doesn’t see Finn before school starts or during homeroom. That’s mostly because Puck gets there just as the tardy bell rings, but it still means Puck heads to English without any idea of how Finn might be reacting the next day. 

“Hey,” Puck says as he drops into the seat next to Finn’s. 

Finn doesn’t really look over at Puck when he answers, “Yeah, hey.”

Puck frowns, because this is definitely the part he didn’t think through until _after_ he’d already invited Finn over, and really not until after Finn’d already left. “You watch _The Simpsons_ last night?” he finally says. 

“No, I had homework, and my mom made me do it instead of watching tv,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, I’m telling you, that’s why you don’t tell her you have homework,” Puck says, shaking his head. 

“She looked in my backpack.”

“Oh, uncool,” Puck says. “Uncool, Carole. You know what that means, right?” 

“Don’t bring it home with me?” Finn asks. 

“Yep. And if you have to take something home, stash it at my place.” 

Finn’s face get a little pink as he nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Puck would wince if he dared, when he realizes he’s accidentally brought the conversation right back to his house. “Eventually you’ll get her conditioned so she doesn’t expect you to do homework.” 

“Unless I fail my classes, I guess.”

“Hey, I’m not failing anything, and you know how much homework I do,” Puck says with a grin. 

“Yeah, but you’re smarter than me,” Finn says. “I’ve gotta do at least some of my homework.”

Puck grins. “You think I’m smart?” 

“Smarter than me,” Finn says, shrugging. 

“Hey, let me bask,” Puck says. “Nobody tells me I’m smart.” 

“You’re smart enough to pass without doing homework.”

Puck grins again. “Yeah, and that gives me all kinds of free time.” 

Finn’s face turns pink again and he slumps down in his seat. “Yeah.”

Before Puck can figure out a response or even how he wants to respond, their English teacher starts talking about _Lord of the Flies_ and they have to pretend to pay attention. Things get progressively more normal over Monday and Tuesday, until Puck’s pretty sure they’re acting just like they did before Sunday. 

That lasts until Friday night, when Puck finds out Santana’s still pissed about Sunday, and maybe that’s better, since Puck still thinks the blowjob from Finn was a _lot_ hotter than any he’s gotten from Santana. Puck walks himself downtown to get a burger, then texts Finn. 

_You out?_

Finn doesn’t text back for a few minutes. _We’re at Kewpee_

Puck frowns at the ‘we’ until he realizes that Finn probably means Quinn, and then he frowns again. _Come over when you’re done?_ he finally sends back, deliberately waiting until ten minutes have passed. 

It takes a while for Finn to reply. _Yeah okay_

Puck scowls and kicks at a rock on the sidewalk, then decides to run the rest of the way home. He runs fast enough that he gets home before he wants to, so he runs a big circle, then heads inside and pulls off his sweaty t-shirt. He doesn’t change the rest of his clothes and he doesn’t take a shower, just slumps on the couch and tries to convince himself he’s not waiting for Finn and that he doesn’t care how long Finn spends with Quinn. 

Two hours pass before Puck hears the gravel crunching the way it always does when it’s Finn walking up, and he keeps sitting on the couch without moving until he hears Finn knocking. Then he counts to five to himself before standing up and opening the door. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says. 

Puck moves to the side so Finn can walk in, then closes the door behind him. “Have fun?” 

Finn shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Long time to eat a burger, is all,” Puck says with his own shrug, and he falls back onto the couch. 

“We had milkshakes and walked in the park,” Finn says.

Puck rolls his eyes before he can stop himself, and he picks up the remote, tossing it but not turning the TV back on. 

“Are you pissed off at me?” Finn asks.

“No. I don’t know.” Puck shrugs again. “You want to stay out here and watch TV? Or we could go in my room, hide for when Miranda gets home.” 

“I don’t mind Mimi,” Finn says. “I just want to know why you’re pissed.”

“Yeah, ‘cause she’s not _your_ little sister. And I didn’t say I was pissed,” Puck says, abruptly standing up. 

“You said you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, so how’m I supposed tell you why if I don’t know?” Puck starts walking towards his room, because it’s pretty obvious they’re not going to be watching TV. 

“I don’t know, maybe you guess or something,” Finn says, following Puck.

Puck closes the door behind them. “I’m not that smart, remember?” 

“You’re smart,” Finn says. “Are you mad at me for going on a date with Quinn?”

“Hey, if you’re going to go out with her, you have to take her on dates,” Puck says. “I bet she didn’t even drink the whole milkshake, though.” 

“So?”

“So that’s a waste of milkshake,” Puck says. He sits on his bed and stares at Finn. 

“So why do you care?” Finn asks, stepping closer to the bed.

“People shouldn’t waste food,” Puck says, even though he’s pretty sure he’s never cared about wasting food until that moment. “Right?” 

Finn shrugs. “I guess.” He moves a little closer.

“What are you really thinking about?” 

Finn looks down, his face turning red. “You know,” he says quietly.

“Yeah?” Puck moves his hands to his shorts, because Finn doesn’t seem disgusted, just maybe embarrassed. “You want to do it again?” 

Finn nods as he face turns even redder. “Yeah. Please don’t tell anybody.”

“ _Finn_. When have I ever told one of your _real_ secrets?” Puck asks, starting to pull off his shorts. 

Finn shrugs again, then pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He sits down next to Puck on the bed, sneaking a glance at Puck out of the corner of his eye. Puck kicks his shorts the rest of the way off, then looks at Finn. 

“Should I lie down like before, or sit up?” 

“Either way,” Finn says. 

Puck nods, then scoots up so his back is against the headboard, his legs spread in front of him. “I can see better this way.” 

Finn nods. “Okay.” He kneels between Puck’s legs, staring at him for what feels like minutes, even though it’s probably not actually very long, then he leans forward and slides his mouth slowly down Puck’s dick. 

Puck immediately puts his hands on Finn’s head, and he runs his fingers through Finn’s hair before grabbing it. He holds his hips still as he pulls Finn down, which pushes more of his dick into Finn's mouth. "Fuck, that's still hot," he says, watching Finn's lips stretch a little around his dick. 

Finn’s eyes flick up to Puck’s face, watching Puck watching him. Puck grins, thrusting his hips up and watching Finn’s eyes start to water as he gags. Even though Puck has his hands on Finn’s head, he knows Finn could stop if he really wanted to, and with the next thrust, he pulls Finn closer with his hands at the same time. Finn eyes water and he blinks a few times, and Puck can hear Finn gag a little again, but Finn doesn’t try to pull back and he doesn’t move his eyes from Puck’s face.

“Yeah, you’re good at this,” Puck says, moving his hips a little faster as he keeps pulling Finn in with each thrust. “Sucking my dick,” he adds, watching Finn’s face to see if he likes that or not. 

Finn's eyes widen, and he must like it, because he moves his mouth farther down Puck's dick. Puck can feel his grin get bigger, and he’s a little rougher with his hands as he pulls Finn down onto his dick, his hips still thrusting up. Finn’s mouth is making an almost perfect ‘O’, and something about the spit and tears mingling as Finn gags makes Puck just want to move even faster and fuck Finn’s face a little more roughly. 

“Gonna fill you up,” Puck says. “Fuck, such a nice mouth.” That’s the only warning Puck gives Finn before he comes, his dick deep in Finn’s mouth, and Puck holds Finn’s head in place until Puck is completely still and his dick almost feels too sensitive. He moves his hands and lightly pushes Finn’s head towards his leg. “Awesome.” 

Finn wipes his mouth with his hand as he sits back. “Cool,” he says, his voice sounding a little hoarse. 

Puck stares at Finn's lips, which are definitely more swollen than they were the week before, and then leans forward and kisses Finn. He puts a hand on Finn’s head again, this time closer to Finn’s neck, and holds Finn there while they kiss. 

“Your turn?” Puck asks, not letting go of Finn’s head. Finn shakes his head as much as he can.

“No, I don’t want to cheat on Quinn,” Finn says. “I should go. I’m gonna go.”

“Finn, c’mon,” Puck says. 

Finn keeps shaking his head as he pulls away from Puck, reaching for his shirt. “I’m gonna go,” he repeats. 

“Fine,” Puck says, dropping his hand from where it was still midair, then sliding down and turning on his side.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday,” Finn says, when his shirt is on again. He gives Puck a lingering look, then turns for the door. Puck scowls at the door and at Finn’s back, but he doesn’t say anything else as Finn leaves, and he decides right then that if Finn texts him before school on Monday, he’s not going to respond. 

Puck listens for the front door opening and closing, and after a few more minutes pass, Puck gets up and locks his bedroom door. Finn may not have been willing to let Puck touch him, but Puck has a few ideas anyway, like starting to jerk Finn off while they’re still kissing. While he’s thinking about that, his dick gets hard again, and Puck starts stroking it while he thinks about what else he could do to Finn. He could give Finn a blowjob, too, but he thinks Finn might like a slower blowjob, so he doesn’t come too fast, and Puck starts wondering about just how big Finn is when he’s hard. He keeps thinking about that, and about how he’d slide his mouth up and down Finn’s dick, and he almost doesn’t register that he’s coming again until he is. 

It isn’t quite as awesome as when Finn was right there, and he wipes off his hand with a sigh. An entire weekend to think about what Finn might be doing with stupid Quinn that he won’t cheat on, and Puck stuck at home thinking about a girlfriend who’s probably broken up with him, and he doesn’t care about, and his best friend who won’t let Puck get him off. 

By Monday morning, Puck is in a worse mood than he was when Finn left his room, and he doesn’t say anything when he sits down in English class. Finn looks over at him and gives him a nod. Puck glares at him and then nods back. 

They make it halfway through English class before their teacher announces that they’re supposed to turn to their neighbor and discuss some kind of symbolism. The rest of the class is used to Finn and Puck pairing up for those discussions, so within ten seconds or so Puck sighs and turns to Finn. 

“Symbolism,” he says flatly. 

“Huh?” Finn says.

“I think the glasses are a symbol. There. Now you can, I don’t know, change seats or something,” Puck says. 

“I don’t want to change seats,” Finn says. “Why are you mad at me?”

“Because you keep leaving.” 

“What?” Finn asks. “You mean, like,” he lower his voice, “the stuff at your house?”

“Yeah. And wasting food,” Puck adds. 

“I didn’t waste any food,” Finn says, looking confused.

Puck glares at Finn again. “All weekend.” 

“I didn’t waste any food all weekend,” Finn insists. “I didn’t.”

“You left and probably hung out with her, wasting food, and all of that’s dumb,” Puck says. 

“I don’t ever see her on Sundays, because of church,” Finn says. 

Puck crosses his arms and goes back to glaring. “Sure.” 

Finn sighs and puts his head down on his desk. Puck glares at Finn’s head until the teacher starts lecturing again, and then he just glares at the front of the room. They don’t really talk for a couple of days, until lunch on Wednesday, and even though Puck spends all day Thursday talking himself out of it, on Thursday night, he sends Finn a text. 

_What are you doing tomorrow night_

_Nothing_ is what Finn texts back, and then _Are you still mad at me?_

 _Sleepover?_ is what Puck sends back, because if Finn’s supposed to stay the night, it’s harder for him to run away. 

_Okay_

Puck sends back _Cool_ , then puts his phone down and tries to go to sleep, which turns into jerking off thinking about Finn again. He doesn’t say anything at school about the weekend, not until after last period when he walks over to Finn’s locker. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah. I’ve got some stuff in my backpack,” Finn says. “Are you for real not mad at me anymore?”

Puck isn’t really sure if he’s mad at Finn or not, because at the moment he’s not, but when he thinks about Finn leaving and making Puck wait for hours because he was with Quinn, Puck does feel kind of mad. He shrugs and moves his head around and hopes Finn will take all of that as a ‘no’. 

“Mom was going to leave money so we could order pizza,” Puck says as they walk out of the school. 

“Cool. Did you want to rent a movie?” Finn asks. 

Puck gives Finn a look out of the corner of his eyes and waits until they’re a little ways away. “We could wait and have Mom drive us later. Watch a movie after her and Miranda are home.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Finn says. “That’s good.”

Puck grins and doesn’t say anything else as they walk to his house, and he doesn’t ask where Finn wants to hang out, either, just goes straight to his bedroom and shuts the door behind them. Puck drops his backpack and looks at Finn, then pulls off his shirt and throws it towards the laundry pile. 

“Yeah?” Puck asks, already unfastening his jeans. 

Finn hesitates for a second, then nods. “Yeah.” He takes his shirt off, too, sitting on Puck’s bed and watching him push off his jeans before kicking them towards the laundry pile, too. 

Puck can’t resist standing in place for a few seconds, letting Finn watch him, and then he walks towards the bed. “Any preferences?” 

Finn shakes his head, moving to the side so Puck has room to sit or lie down next to him. Puck kneels on the bed and grabs Finn’s head with one hand, kissing him hard before pushing Finn’s head down towards Puck’s dick. Finn’s mouth wraps around his dick, taking him deeper into his mouth than he’d managed before. 

“Yeah, _take it_ ,” Puck says, moving his other hand to Finn’s head and forcing Finn to move his mouth even more. His hips move forward every time he pulls Finn’s head down, and Puck frowns at Finn’s hands, flat on the bed, because he’s pretty sure they could be doing something. 

Finn’s face is already covered in tears and spit, and Puck grins at that, moving Finn’s head even faster and listening to him gag. It’s easily the most fun Puck’s ever had, and he doesn’t get why Finn won’t let Puck touch him. After a few more thrusts, Finn seems like he’s almost losing his balance, and he braces one hand on Puck’s thigh. He looks up at Puck while Puck keeps guiding Finn’s head with one hand, putting the other one on top of Finn’s hand. 

It probably shouldn’t make any difference, but Finn looking up at him and touching him with one hand makes it even better, and Puck thrusts up knowing that he’s about to come. “I’m going to come while I’m fucking your mouth, Finn.” 

Finn makes a squeaking sound, his hand actually gripping Puck’s thigh instead of just resting against it. Puck keeps grinning and thrusting harder into Finn’s mouth as he comes. Kneeling isn’t easy to do after coming, though, and he falls over while his dick is still mostly in Finn’s mouth. Finn rolls away, still watching Puck. 

Puck reaches down for Finn’s mouth, wiping at the come at the corner of Finn’s mouth with his finger and then sliding his finger between Finn’s lips. Finn opens his mouth enough for Puck’s finger to slip inside, and he sucks on it briefly before Puck pulls it out again. 

Puck flips on the bed so he can start kissing Finn, a little more slowly since at least in theory Finn’s not going to run out the door this time. He keeps both of his hands on Finn’s shoulders, then slowly starts moving his right hand lower, hoping Finn won’t register the change. Finn seems focused on kissing Puck, his tongue sliding into Puck’s mouth. Puck kisses a little harder as he opens his mouth wider and moves his hand even lower. He keeps his hand from moving the last few inches to Finn’s jeans, kissing Finn as hard as he can before he deliberately cups his hand around Finn’s hard on. 

Finn moans loudly into Puck’s mouth, then pulls away from the kiss, looking slightly panicked. “Puck, don’t,” he says. 

“C’mon, please?” Puck asks. 

“I don’t want to be a cheater,” Finn says, his face twisting up so much he looks like he’s in pain. 

“Text a break-up while I’m blowing you?” Puck says, his hand still cupped on Finn, over Finn’s jeans. 

“I can’t,” Finn says. “I can’t. People will figure it out.”

“I’m not going to blow you in English, Finn,” Puck says. “I can’t fucking believe you’re turning down a blowjob.” 

“I want it. I do. I just— I don’t want— people will figure it out,” Finn says, somehow looking more panicked and more pained than he already did. 

“What are they going to figure out?” Puck asks, kissing Finn again and then pressing a little harder with his hand. “That you got a blowjob?” 

“From you. From another dude.”

“But you want a blowjob from me. I can feel it,” Puck says. “What’s wrong with that?” 

Finn makes a little whining noise. “I don’t want anybody to know…”

Puck frowns and kisses Finn again. “Nobody has to know. Our business, right?” 

“I don’t want to be different,” Finn says, his voice so soft that Puck can barely hear him. 

“You’re not different from me,” Puck says. “Right?” 

“Right?” Finn echoes, not sounding certain. 

“So what if we’re different? We’re different the same way.” 

“But I’m not brave like you.”

Puck snorts. “I’m not brave. I just make sure I’m enough of a badass for them to leave me alone. And don’t they leave you alone, too?” 

“They do _now_ , but I’m not a badass like you. They wouldn’t if they _knew_ ,” Finn says. 

“Like they would me?” Puck snorts. “I’m telling you, they don’t have to know.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay,” Finn repeats. “If you still want to, you can.”

“Wouldn’t have offered,” Puck says, getting Finn’s jeans unfastened as quickly as he can. “You want to lie down or sit up?” 

“Lie down, I think.”

Puck pulls on Finn’s jeans and nudges at his shoulders. “We can have what we want, just between us,” Puck says softly. “Lie back.” 

Finn lies back, never taking his eyes off Puck’s face. Puck pulls off Finn’s boxers and throws them in the floor, then stops and stares at Finn. He runs one hand up Finn’s leg and then slowly wraps his fingers around Finn’s dick. Puck slides his hand up and down, running his tongue along his lips and nodding. 

“Ready?” Puck asks. 

Finn nods, still making eye contact with Puck. “Yeah.” 

“Awesome,” Puck says, leaning down and looking up at Finn as he takes just the tip of Finn’s dick in his mouth. Finn is just as big as Puck thought he probably would be, and unless Finn decides otherwise, Puck is going to take it slow, drawing it out for Finn. 

Finn let out a sort of squeaky, whiny noise. “Oh,” he says, his eyes widening. Puck grins as much as he can, sliding his lips down Finn’s dick slowly and keeping his hand around the bottom of it. He moves his head up and down, eyes fixed on Finn. 

Finn says “Oh” again, his mouth forming an ‘O’ as he keeps watching Puck. Puck speeds up, his other hand running up and down Finn’s leg as he does. His mouth stretches around Finn and he doesn’t know what he’d say if he could say anything, but there’s something about it that’s just as awesome, in a different way, as when Finn was blowing him. 

Puck moves his hand from Finn’s leg to put it on top of Finn’s hand, squeezing it as he keeps moving up and down on Finn. Finn keep making noises, some of them the squeaky whines, some loud moans. He lifts one of his hands, moving it to hover just over Puck’s head, like he’s afraid to actually hold Puck’s head. 

Puck moves his head just enough to nudge at Finn’s hand, going at the same speed while maintaining eye contact. Finn’s hand rests lightly on the back of Puck’s head, not moving or guiding it, and Finn moans again. Puck pushes into Finn’s hand briefly, then decides to speed up, moving his mouth faster and faster. 

Finn starts making short, gaspy moans, repeating “Oh!” over and over. His hips lift off the bed as he puts slight downward pressure on Puck’s head with his hand. Puck tries to grin, squeezing Finn’s hand again. With one more loud “Oh!” Finn starts to come, and Puck gags for the first time, choking a little before he starts swallowing as best as he can. 

When Finn is still and a little bit boneless under Puck’s hand, Puck lifts his head and wipes his mouth, still staring at Finn. “Good?”

Finn nods slowly, looking very thoughtful. “Yeah,” he says. “Really, really good.”

Puck grins and changes position, lying down next to Finn and then kissing him. “So hot.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “You liked it?”

“Yeah. I like it.” Puck shrugs a little. “And getting a blowjob from you is a lot hotter than anything else that anyone’s done for me.” 

Finn smiles, his face turning pink. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Puck smirks for a second before it slides into a grin. “Duh, dude.”

“Nobody else’s really done anything for me before,” Finn says. “But that was still the hottest thing ever.” 

“Good.” Puck kisses Finn again, a little harder than before. “I bet we can find other hot things to do, too.” 

“Yeah? What kind of things?” Finn asks. 

Puck shrugs, a little sheepishly. “I don’t know all of them. Maybe we can Google or something.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, then he frowns. “I cheated.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Puck makes a face and shrugs a little. “Break up with her now?” 

“What do I tell her when she asks me why?”

“Tell her you have different relationship goals?” Puck suggests. “Santana told me she didn’t want to suck my tiny dick anymore, but it’s not tiny and Quinn doesn’t have a dick, so you can’t just copy Santana.” 

“It’s not tiny,” Finn says, then he quickly adds, “I mean yours, not Quinn’s!”

Puck laughs. “Yeah, and I got the feeling that you liked mine.” 

Finn turns red and ducks his head so he’s not making eye contact with Puck anymore. “I don’t know where my phone is. I think maybe it’s in my backpack.”

“Probably,” Puck says. “Or you could _tell_ her you cheated, and watch her try to figure out who it was.” 

Finn’s eyes widen as he shakes his head. “What if she guesses? What if she figures it out?”

“She’d only be looking at the girls. Or she’d think I set you up with some girl from temple. Something like that.” Puck shrugs. “It’d be honest.” He runs his hand from Finn’s leg up to Finn’s collarbone. 

“Okay,” Finn says. 

“Anyway, different doesn’t mean bad. Right?” 

“Maybe. Maybe it’s not bad if it’s with you,” Finn says. 

“Maybe?” Puck says, frowning a little. 

“Still not a badass, remember?”

“You’re a badass by… what’s that word that means close by? Anyway, you’re close enough to a badass.” Puck pulls back enough to stare at Finn’s entire face. “Are you really going to break up with her?” Finn nods. “Okay,” Puck says, but he feels apprehensive. 

“Maybe I should wait until Monday,” Finn says. “Do it in person. That’s nicer, right?”

Puck shrugs. “Maybe so,” he says, and he should probably make Finn find his phone right then and do it over text, but he doesn’t want Finn to move. “Does it matter to you how many times you cheat if you already cheated?” 

“Probably not.”

Puck kisses Finn then, instead of replying, because he doesn’t want to think about Finn putting it off again on Monday, now that he’s gone ahead and cheated, so he’ll just put the conversation on hold and start kissing Finn again. Finn kisses back, rolling towards Puck and putting his arms around him. Puck presses closer and lets go of most of the worry—the here and now is good enough. That’s the last of the conversation about it the rest of the time Finn is there, including on Saturday. 

On Sunday night, Puck sends Finn one word via text: _Tomorrow?_

Finn texts back _Yeah._

 _Okay_ , Puck sends back, and he jerks off before bed to thinking about how Finn’s dick felt in his hand and in his mouth. In the morning, Puck thinks about Finn saying he wasn’t going to break up with Quinn, then he was, and then quickly it became Monday that he was going to do it, and Puck doesn’t have a great feeling about it. 

It’s Finn, though, and Finn usually does what he says he’s going to do, so Puck pushes all of that down and heads to school, skipping homeroom. “So?” he says as soon as he sits down beside Finn in English. 

"I'm gonna do it at lunch," Finn says.

Puck nods, because that makes sense. Most teachers would probably try to give Finn detention if he did it in class, and doing it in the hallway would mean Quinn could pretend not to hear Finn. Still, Puck does make sure they head towards lunch at the same time, which is why he’s standing right there when Santana walks by. 

“So, did you actually manage to talk him into it?” Santana asks Puck in her bitchiest voice. 

Puck glares at her and wonders why, exactly, he was going out with her at all. “Go away.” 

“Oh, so you _didn’t_ get Finn to blow you?” Santana asks, turning to watch Finn as she speaks. 

“If you’re trying to get another go at my dick, it’s not happening,” Puck says, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Santana says, rolling her eyes back at him as she walk towards the table where Quinn and Brittany are already seated with a few more football players and Cheerios. 

“You told her?” Finn asks quietly. 

“No, remember, she was the one that suggested it,” Puck says, rolling his eyes in Santana’s direction again. 

“Oh. Okay.” Finn doesn’t say anything else as he goes through the lunch line, but when he reaches the end, he gives Puck a brief, sad-looking backwards glance before carrying his tray over to Quinn’s table and sitting down next to her. Quinn gives Finn a peck on the cheek before including him in whatever conversation she’s having with the other Cheerios. 

Puck stands in place watching them for a few seconds, then sits down with some of the other freshmen football players. He keeps glancing over at Finn and Quinn as often as he can without seeming weird, but Quinn never looks upset, and when Puck walks out of the cafeteria, he doesn’t stop at his next class or his locker, just keeps walking out of the school and back to his house. 

He stares at his phone off and on all afternoon, and about fifteen minutes before dinner, he sends Finn a text. _What the fuck_

Finn doesn’t text back for close to an hour. When he finally does, it says _Santana would’ve known why._

Puck volunteers to help with the dishes, which makes his mom give him a funny look, and he’s pretty sure the dishes are way too scrubbed by the time he’s done and goes back to his room. _Fuck her and fuck you_ is what he finally sends, no matter how many times he tries to make himself erase the last part of it. 

_Sorry_ , Finn texts back after another half-hour has passed. 

Puck almost throws his phone across the room, but since all that would do is break his phone and not help anything, he doesn’t. He also doesn’t say anything to Finn at school for the next three days, not until their English teacher makes them pair up again on Friday morning. 

Puck stares at Finn for at least thirty seconds, and they should probably attempt to participate in class, and he definitely doesn’t mean to say what comes out of his mouth, which is “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Nothing,” Finn says, at least bothering to look a little embarrassed. “Quinn’s going to visit her sister.”

“How sweet,” Puck says with a snort. “Mom’s going to Dayton for something.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. 

Puck nods and then drops the conversation, because there’s not really any point in continuing it. If Finn shows up, he shows up, and Puck goes home after school and plans on staying there most of the weekend. It’s lame enough that Puck realizes how lame it is, but he doesn’t feel stupid or lame enough to actually do it any differently, and he sits in the living room with the TV volume low. 

The gravel crunches with Finn’s footsteps around five on Friday afternoon, and Puck doesn’t bother pretending he’s waiting for Finn to knock, just opens the door when Finn gets to it. 

“Nobody’ll be here until Sunday,” Puck says. 

“Cool. Mom said I could stay until then, anyway,” Finn says. He steps through the door enough for Puck to close it. 

Puck locks the door and nods. “Okay.” He leans against the door, thinking for a moment, then shakes his head and stands up, grabbing the front of Finn’s shirt and kissing him. Finn kisses back, putting his arms around Puck to hold him closer. 

Puck maneuvers them to the couch, because what’s the point of having the house to themselves if they still lock themselves in Puck’s bedroom? After Puck has come, mostly in Finn’s mouth and a little bit on Finn’s face, Puck sticks his hand down Finn’s jeans and inside Finn’s boxers. 

“Still going to let me blow you?” 

Finn nods. “Yeah.”

The blowjob is just as awesome as the first one that Puck gave Finn, and after Finn comes, Puck lies on top of him on the couch, then sighs. “So… is this how it’s going to be now?” 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. “If I break up with her, Santana will tell everybody why.”

“She’ll tell people a story she doesn’t _actually_ think is true, that no one has a reason to believe,” Puck says. “But this is better?” 

“Can we keep doing this?” Finn asks. 

“You’re here, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, looking up at Puck. “I’m here.”

Puck shrugs. “So I guess I’ll take what I can get.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, kissing Puck again. Puck puts his hands on the side of Finn’s head and kisses back hard, because all the way until Sunday morning is something, at least. 

The next week at school, Puck doesn’t give Finn the silent treatment, but they don’t talk about the weekend at all until Friday morning. “This weekend?” Puck says quietly at the beginning of English. 

“Gotta leave early on Saturday, though,” Finn says as he nods. 

“Your mom making you do chores?” 

Finn shakes his head. “I’m going to a movie with Quinn.”

Puck scowls. “Maybe you should leave Friday night so you’re well-rested for it.” 

Finn’s face falls, but he nods again. “If that’s what you want.”

“What I want is no movie with Quinn, so that’s already out,” Puck whispers, almost hissing. “I’m pretty sure this is like one of Nana’s soap operas, sleeping at my house and creeping out to go see your girlfriend.” 

“If you don’t want me to come over at all, I won’t come over at all,” Finn whispers back. 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Then I’ll come over!”

“Gentlemen,” their teacher says suddenly. “Your attention, please? Do you have any insight?” 

Puck turns towards the front of the room, still frowning, and he shakes his head. When school is over, Finn does come over, and Saturday morning sucks as much as Puck had figured it would. He stays in his bed as Finn gets dressed and leaves, and wanders out of his room only to get some food. 

Puck wakes up Sunday morning to a tapping sound, and at first he rolls over, pulling his pillow over his head. When the tapping continues, though, he looks up and sees Finn tapping on the window. Puck gets up and stretches, then cracks the window open. 

“What time is it?” he hisses quietly. 

“Eight or something,” Finn says. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Hang on,” Puck says, closing the window and walking down the hall as quietly as he can to unlock the front door. “If we’re quiet, no one’ll know you’re here,” he whispers to Finn. 

“I’ll be quiet,” Finn says. 

Puck nods and walks back to his room, locking the door as soon as Finn is inside. He kicks off the sweatpants he’d had on in bed, too, then lies back down and looks at Finn. “Any ideas?” 

Finn starts taking off his clothes. “I, um. I found a thing online.”

“Yeah?” Puck drops his eyes from Finn’s face, watching Finn’s hands and then Finn’s dick. 

“Yeah. I don’t know if you’d like it, though.”

“It doesn’t involve like… whips or chains, right?” Puck says with a snort. “I saw that site. What is it?” 

“No chains or anything,” Finn says. “It’s, uh. It’s a kind of tongue thing.”

“Yeah?” Puck grins. “You didn’t get your tongue pierced, did you?” 

“No, it’s—it’s kind of hard to explain without it sounding _really_ weird, I think,” Finn says. 

“Too bad, that’d be hot,” Puck says with a shrug. “Okay. How do you want me?”

“On your back, maybe?”

“Okay.” Puck scoots to the middle and adjusts his pillow, legs spread in front of him, and he moves his hand close to his dick. “Like this?” 

“More like…” Finn puts his hand on Puck’s legs, bending them at the knees and pushing them back. “I’m just gonna start with your dick, okay?”

“Okay?” Puck says, folding his pillow in half behind his head. 

“Just, it’s maybe kinda weird, and I don’t want you to think it’s gross or anything.”

“Okay. I don’t think I would,” Puck says. 

“You might,” Finn says, then his mouth is sliding down Puck’s dick. Puck’s hands go to Finn’s head almost automatically, but he doesn’t pull on Finn’s head this time, since he’s not sure what Finn has in mind. 

“I _like_ your tongue,” Puck says. 

Finn glances up at Puck, his mouth still moving up and down on Puck’s dick. He puts his hands on the backs of Puck’s thigh and pushes, moving Puck’s knees closer to his head. Finn lets Puck’s dick slide from his mouth, then starts moving downward, his lips gently brushing Puck’s balls. Puck startles a little, between the surprise and the fact that it almost tickles, and then he gasps louder than he means to. 

“Oh, holy…” Puck says as he feels Finn’s lips and then tongue on Puck’s asshole. “Oh, fuck, I didn’t think—” Puck breaks off as Finn’s tongue darts barely inside Puck’s asshole, and Puck’s fingers grab at Finn’s hair. “Oh my God, Finn.” 

Finn lifts his head slightly to look at Puck. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s awesome,” Puck says, keeping himself from pushing Finn’s head back down. 

“Cool,” Finn says, then his head dips back down, his tongue circling around Puck’s asshole before pushing inside again, deeper this time. 

“So awesome,” Puck says, wiggling a little and in the process lifting his ass against Finn’s face. “This is really hot.” 

Finn pushes Puck’s legs back more, his tongue darting in and out of Puck’s ass. Puck can hear himself whimpering a little, and he can feel Finn’s breath on his skin and Finn’s hair against the back of his legs. He gives in and pulls a little on Finn’s head, then forces himself to let go with one hand. 

It lands on his dick, which seems like a really great idea, and Puck starts jerking himself off while Finn’s tongue is still fucking him. “Gonna get come in your hair,” he warns. Finn shrugs and moves his tongue harder and faster. Puck changes how he’s moving his hand, too, trying not to be too loud. “Told you I like your tongue.” 

Puck closes his eyes and tightens his hand on his dick, listening to how they sound and how Finn’s tongue feels, and he comes hard with a quiet moan, the hand on Finn’s head staying there and his other hand falling to the bed. Finn’s tongue makes another few circles around Puck’s asshole, then he sits up, letting go of Puck’s legs.

“That was good?” Finn asks. 

“That was…” Puck tries to think of a word besides ‘awesome’, then continues. “Incredible.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, his face getting a little pink as he smiles. 

“Yeah.” Puck reaches for Finn and leans up to kiss him. “What do you want?” 

Finn pulls back before Puck can kiss him, though. “You probably don’t want to do that,” he says. “I should go wash my face or something?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Puck shrugs. “Just be quiet so Mom doesn’t hear you.” 

Finn nods and stand up, opening Puck’s door and peering down the hall before walking out of the room. Puck watches him for a moment, then falls back on the bed again. He doesn’t figure this means anything’s changed with _Quinn_ , but it is pretty incredible and awesome that Finn bothered to look anything up online and then decided to do it. Now Puck just needs to know what it is Finn really wants, because it’s pretty obvious he doesn’t have a problem doing things for and to Puck. 

Puck rolls onto his side as he hears Finn coming back. “Seriously,” he says as soon as Finn closes and locks the door. “What do you want?” 

Finn shrugs. “I like everything you do,” he says. 

“Do you want me to do anything _different_?” Puck asks. “Hands, mouth, fingers, you want me to get _my_ tongue pierced?” 

Finn shakes his head. “Don’t pierce your tongue.”

“Probably better, that’d be hard to do right now,” Puck admits. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“C’mon,” Puck says, stretching towards Finn. “You want… another blowjob? Handjob? My fingers in your ass? Give me something to work with, here.” 

Finn’s face gets really red when Puck asks about his fingers. “Anything’s good. Another blowjob is cool.”

“Yeah?” Puck grins. “So you don’t want my fingers in your asshole?” 

Finn’s face gets even redder. “If you want to.”

Puck sits up, his grin getting wider. “Yeah? You want that?” He reaches for Finn, putting one hand briefly on Finn’s dick and then sliding both of them to Finn’s ass and squeezing. Puck runs one finger down to Finn’s asshole and leaves it sitting there. “I bet I could fuck you with my fingers.” 

Finn lets out a little squeak, and Puck can see Finn’s dick get harder. Puck moves his finger in a circle, then puts two fingers in his mouth before putting them back on Finn’s asshole. He pushes the tip of one finger barely inside Finn’s ass, licking at the tip of Finn’s dick at the same time. 

“That what you want?” Puck asks. 

Finn nods rapidly. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that.”

“Lie down,” Puck says, pushing his finger in just a little deeper before moving his hand so Finn can lie down. Finn lies back, but keeps himself propped on his elbows to watch Puck. Puck puts his fingers back on Finn’s ass, then pushes one slowly inside, going further than before. Finn makes a kind of whimpering noise, bending his legs more. 

Puck grins at Finn, then starts slowly moving his finger almost entirely out before pressing it back deep into Finn’s ass. He watches Finn’s face closely, and after what feels like a couple of minutes, Puck pulls his finger completely out, spits on his fingers, and then pushes two fingers in. 

Finn cries out way too loudly. “Shh,” Puck says, licking Finn’s dick before leaning up and kissing Finn while his fingers slide in and out of Finn’s asshole. Puck moves his hand a little faster, whispering to Finn. “Shh, or I can’t keep fingering you like this.”

Finn whines quietly, lifting his hips off the bed. “But it feels so awesome.”

“Good.” Puck keeps going, kissing Finn’s neck and shoulders. “You want another finger?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

Puck nods and pulls his hand up to spit on it again, then pushes three fingers slowly into Finn’s ass. “Does that hurt? You’re tight.” 

“A little, but, like, good-hurt,” Finn says. 

“Yeah? I like how tight you feel on my fingers,” Puck says, moving his hand a little faster. “You should jerk yourself off while I keep fucking you with my hand.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, reaching down to grab his dick and start jerking himself off. 

“Maybe one day I’ll use my dick instead of my hand, huh?” Puck says. He pushes his fingers into Finn’s ass with a little more force. “Would you want that?” 

Finn whines again, nodding his head. “Yeah, I want that.”

“You want that a lot?” Puck guesses. 

“Yes,” Finn says. He moves his hand faster. “I do.”

“Bet you’d feel so tight around my dick,” Puck whispers, and he slides his fingers in and out of Finn as hard and quick as he can. “Bet you’re about to come just thinking about it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn says, breathing hard and making squeaky, whiny noises. 

“You should come,” Puck says, moving his hand deep into Finn’s ass. Finn cries out a little too loudly again, then starts to come, spurting all over his hand and stomach. Puck keeps his fingers inside Finn while he licks the come off Finn’s stomach, then slowly pulls them out as he grins at Finn. “Yeah, one day pretty soon, I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to come just like that.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “That’ll be so cool.”

Puck wants to say that considering Finn wants that, he really shouldn’t be still going out with Quinn, but he doesn’t. Instead, he flops down on the bed next to Finn and kisses him. “How long do you have?” 

“Mom wants me home by four,” Finn says. 

“That’s a long time,” Puck says, feeling a little better than he did Friday. “We don’t really need anything but lunch, right?”

“Right,” Finn says. 

Puck slips out for lunch around noon, which means that when Finn is leaving, Puck’s mom looks really surprised to see him. Puck laughs but doesn’t try to explain it to his mom. She’s used to the two of them anyway. 

The week goes like the previous week did, except Puck asks about the weekend on Thursday morning. “Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“Saturday?” 

Finn shakes his head. “I can’t,” he says.

Puck frowns. “Quinn? Sunday?” 

“Yeah, Sunday’s cool,” Finn says. 

Puck sighs and nods, then looks at the English teacher about five full seconds before she starts lecturing. Finn isn’t in Puck’s biology class, which sucks, and Puck really hopes that they’ll have chemistry together the next year so they can ‘accidentally’ blow things up, but it gives Puck some time to think. 

If Finn’s going to keep dating someone while they’re fooling around, there’s no reason why Puck shouldn’t take someone to the movies, too. He looks around his biology class and no one stands out, but as he’s walking towards his locker before lunch, he sees the perfect candidate. 

“Hey,” Puck says as he changes directions mid-stride. He can’t remember the kid’s name for a moment, then it comes to him. “Kurt, right?” 

Kurt clutches his bag to his chest like Puck is some kind of purse-snatcher. “I don’t carry cash, and I’ve already been in a dumpster once this morning, thank you.”

“You want to go to a movie Saturday afternoon?” Puck says, ignoring the cash and dumpster part. 

“What?” Now Kurt just looks confused. “I don’t understand.”

“A movie. The new _X-Men_ comes out tomorrow, we could see that.” 

“You want me to go to a movie with you?” 

“Yeah,” Puck says slowly. “That’s why I asked. We can get popcorn, too.” 

“You’re asking me to go to a movie. With you.” Kurt doesn’t look any less confused, squinting his eyes suspiciously at Puck. “Is this a trick or a joke?”

“No, it’s like… C. A date,” Puck says. 

“I’m not gay!” Kurt insists. 

Puck rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. You’d rather go to a movie with Santana Lopez or someone?” 

“Who’s Santana Lopez?”

“One of the Cheerios. Dark hair down to here,” Puck indicates. “Always looks pissed off. Anyway. You want to go see a movie or not?”

“Oh. Uh, yes, I suppose?” Kurt says. 

“Cool. Meet me at the movie theater at one,” Puck says. “You can have your mom wait or something if you’re still worried about it being a trick.” 

Kurt frowns. “I could have my _dad_ wait,” he says, his voice sharp and even higher-pitched than it was to begin with. 

Puck shrugs. “Okay, that’s cool too. See you Saturday.” 

“Okay,” Kurt says. He still looks stunned as Puck pivots to finish getting to his locker. 

Puck doesn’t mention it to Finn, not that afternoon and not Friday at school. He still doesn’t mention it after school Friday, when Finn walks home with him. He definitely doesn’t mention the fact that they both have dates for Saturday afternoon while he’s getting undressed and watching Finn get undressed, and he doesn’t even think about while they spend the afternoon with fingers and tongues and dicks and assholes all touching. 

On Saturday morning, though, he does think about it as Finn gets up and gets ready to leave, but Puck still doesn’t say anything. He takes a shower, because that seems like the polite thing to do, and puts on clean clothes, because that also seems like the polite thing to do, and has his Mom drop him off at the theater at 12:45, because being late would probably really be rude. He starts to get in line for tickets, but the line isn’t long, and there’s always the chance that Kurt won’t show, so Puck just waits a few yards from where the line starts. He tries not to think about the fact that there are people there from McKinley and whether or not Finn was right about Santana telling people about Finn, they’re all going to know about _Puck_. 

A pickup truck pulls up to the curb, and Kurt gets out of it, looking surprised to see Puck there. “Movie starts at 1:20,” Puck says. “So it should be over around 3:30 or 4.” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually show,” Kurt says. 

“I asked you, didn’t I?” Puck says. “Want some popcorn? Or are you a candy during movies guy?” 

“Either is fine,” Kurt says. “You’re sure you want to be seen here with me?”

“Too late to back out now,” Puck admits quietly as they get in the back of the line. “But it’s not a joke.” 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I guess so, yeah,” Puck says, shrugging a little. The line moves, and Puck pulls out his wallet absently. 

“Why?” Kurt asks. 

“‘Cause I wanted to take someone to the movies,” Puck answers honestly. 

“And you picked me, out of everybody at McKinley?” Kurt says. “Shouldn’t you have picked out a Cheerio? Maybe the dark-haired one you were telling me about.”

“Santana?” Puck laughs. “Been there, tried that. Not doing that again.”

“One of the blondes, then.”

“Or maybe I didn’t want to take a girl to the movies?” Puck says, stepping up to the window. “Two for _X-Men_.” After he gets the tickets and the change, he turns and hands one ticket to Kurt. “And I decided Azimio Adams was not a viable option.” 

“So that just left me?” Kurt asks. “What about your friend?”

Puck frowns and doesn’t say anything until they’re in line for popcorn. “Dating one of the blondes,” he finally says. 

“Hmm. That’s too bad,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, ordering a large popcorn and two pops before he glances at Kurt, eyes narrowed a little. “Wait…”

“What?” Kurt asks. “Please don’t tell me you’re changing your mind _now_!”

“I’m just wondering why _you_ think that’s too bad,” Puck says, handing over one of the pops. 

“I would be a bad date if I said I thought another boy was cute,” Kurt says. 

Puck snorts, holding back a laugh. “You know what makes you a _good_ date, right?” 

“No. This is my first date,” Kurt says. 

“Making out at the end of the date,” Puck says. 

“Oh!” Kurt blushes. “Let’s just see how the rest of the date goes.”

Puck grins and takes a sip of his pop. “Back row?” 

“Sure.”

Despite being in the back row, Puck doesn’t try anything until near the end of the movie, when he drops his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulls Kurt towards him a little. Kurt _is_ kind of cute, in a short, young way, even though Puck knows they’re more or less the same age. When the action is winding down, Puck leans over and kisses Kurt, just to see what he’ll do. 

Kurt jumps in his seat and doesn’t open his mouth like Finn does, but he doesn’t try to pull away. Puck keeps kissing him sporadically, closed-mouth, until the credits start and the lights come up a little. Puck moves his arm from Kurt’s shoulders and takes Kurt’s hand instead, and when they’re halfway out of the room, he turns to look at Kurt. 

“So about that making out?” 

“You aren’t worried about someone seeing us?” Kurt asks. 

“If I was worried about that, I would have shown up at your house with a DVD case and microwave popcorn,” Puck points out. 

“I haven’t told anyone, you know,” Kurt says. “Nobody knows.”

Puck makes a face. “I think people know anyway.” When they get into the hallway, Puck steps close to the wall. “You’ve got about five seconds to push me away.” 

Kurt doesn’t push Puck away, and Puck leans down, starting out with another closed-mouth kiss. After a few moments, though, he opens his own mouth and pushes his tongue against Kurt’s lips. Kurt doesn’t part his lips at first, but after a few seconds, he does open his mouth a little. Puck slides his tongue barely into Kurt’s mouth, slowly pushing further in and encouraging Kurt’s mouth open wider. They get into a nice rhythm, even if Puck is mentally comparing Kurt’s kissing to Finn’s, before they get interrupted. 

“Puck?”

Puck turns to look at Finn, who is standing hand-in-hand with Quinn and looking like he’s been punched in the gut. A little bit of Puck’s brain is weirdly happy about that, because if Finn had looked fine with it, that would have been a lot worse. “Hey,” Puck finally says. “Hi, Quinn.” 

“What— _why_?” Finn says. 

“We saw the new _X-Men_ ,” Puck says. 

“I didn’t want to see that,” Quinn says, but she’s turning towards Kurt with a smile. “Kurt, right?” 

Kurt nods. “You’re Quinn?”

“Quinn Fabray.” She offers Kurt her hand. “Puck didn’t tell us you two had a date!”

“What are you doing?” Finn asks. 

“Movie,” Puck says. “Making out. Am I not allowed to date people now?” 

Finn presses his lips together, and his jaw jumps like he’s clenching his teeth hard. Quinn either doesn’t notice or is covering, because she laughs for a moment. “Of course you are. Maybe we can all go see the same movie one weekend.” She smiles at Kurt again and then looks at Finn. “Let’s go eat, Finn.” 

“Well, we haven’t discussed a second date quite yet,” Kurt say, giving Finn an odd look. 

“I think Quinn decided for us,” Puck says as Quinn steers Finn down the hallway. “We can make out for a little longer if you need more data or whatever, though.” 

“That seemed strangely awkward,” Kurt says. “But yes, we can make out more.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Puck mutters to himself, then starts making out with Kurt again, which they keep doing once they get outside, until Puck realizes they’re both about to have parents show up to pick them up. “I’ll see you at school Monday?” 

“Of course,” Kurt says, trying and mostly succeeding to be cute. 

Puck holds back a laugh and drops Kurt’s hand as the same pickup truck approaches. It’s not really Kurt’s fault that Puck’s already got a strong preference for Finn. “Cool.” 

Kurt climbs into the truck, giving Puck a few slightly-awkward glances, and Puck’s mom shows up a few minutes later. Puck answers her questions with grunts and grabs some leftovers before heading to his room, wondering if he’ll hear from Finn or if Finn will still show up the next morning. 

It’s completely dark outside when there’s more tapping on the window, and Puck jumps before he recognizes Finn’s outline, and he opens the window. “Stop trying to kill me from a heart attack,” he grumbles. “You want to climb in through here?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, scrambling to climb up through the window and landing on the floor. He sits there and glares up at Puck. “What the hell, Puck?”

“Same window I’ve had for years,” Puck says as he closes it. 

“Not the window. Kurt.”

“Hey, you get to take someone to the movies,” Puck says. “So I should, too.” 

“It’s not the same!” Finn says. 

“How is it not the same?”

“He’s a guy, for starters!” Finn says. “And I was already going out with Quinn. I didn’t just decide to start dating her all of a sudden without warning you!”

“Yeah, you just decided to _keep_ dating her without warning me,” Puck says.

“Because I didn’t want people to know! Which you obviously don’t have a problem with!”

“Well, see, now you can be sure that no one will figure it out, ‘cause you’re dating Quinn _and_ I’m dating Kurt. You should be thanking me, practically,” Puck says with a shrug. 

Finn doesn’t say anything in response, though he looks like he’s definitely clenching his teeth again. Without a word, he starts taking off his clothes, first his t-shirt and then his jeans, all with his teeth still clenched.

Puck tosses his t-shirt on top of Finn’s and then kicks off his shorts. “Somebody jealous?” 

Finn pushes down his boxers and steps away from them. His jaw jumps like it had at the movies, and both his hands are balled into fists at his sides. 

“Want me to tell you about how he kisses?” Puck asks. 

“Stop,” Finn says quietly. His fists tighten until his knuckles turn white. 

“Why?” Puck says. “What does it matter? You’ve got a girlfriend.” 

“Just stop it.”

“You _do_. You’ve got a girlfriend and you’re afraid people are going to know about blowjobs, so why shouldn’t I go to the movies with someone?” 

“You were kissing him,” Finn says. He sounds the angriest Puck has ever heard him. 

“And you’re going to pretend you don’t kiss her?” 

“Not like that!” Finn says. “It’s not the same!”

“How? How is it not the same?” Puck asks. 

“Because she’s a girl! Because I don’t _want_ to kiss her like that! I don’t kiss her like I kiss you!”

Puck scowls. “Then why are you kissing her at all?”

“Because I’m not ready for people to know,” Finn says. “And they’ll know, for sure they’d know, now.”

“Yeah, well, you had your chance to break up with her,” Puck says. 

“Well I can’t now,” Finn says. “Everybody would figure out why.”

“You weren’t going to. You weren’t going to, and you know it, so don’t pretend you were.” 

“Fuck you,” Finn says. 

“No, fuck you,” Puck says calmly. “That’s what you want, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I want,” Finn says, somehow sounding even more angry. “So let’s just do it.”

“Didn’t you read any of those websites? We need that lube stuff.” 

Finn leans down and starts digging through the pockets of his jeans. He stands back up with a small bottle in his hand, which he throws in Puck’s direction. Puck barely catches it before it hits his cheek, and he reads the label before nodding. 

“Okay,” he says, stepping closer to the bed. “Lie down.” 

Finn climbs onto the bed, lying down on his stomach with his face turned away from Puck. Puck frowns and flips the top of the lube bottle a couple of times, studying Finn. 

“Nope,” he finally says.

“Nope what?” 

“Not doing it like that,” Puck says. 

“You want me up on my hands and knees?” Finn asks. 

“No,” Puck says, shaking his head. “Turn over.” Finn rolls onto his back, staring up at Puck, his teeth clenched again. Puck sighs. “I’m not doing this if you’re that pissed.” 

“I thought you said ‘okay’,” Finn says finally. “Now it’s not okay?”

“I said okay ‘cause I want to do it, but I want to do it with someone—you—who doesn’t look like he’d rather bite my dick off than have it in his ass,” Puck says. “We can do it in the morning or something.” 

“Fine,” Finn says, rolling over onto his side, back to Puck. 

“You want me to be a jackass?” Puck asks, lying down behind Finn and putting one arm around him. “‘Cause I think you don’t, really.” 

“You were already being a jackass,” Finn says. He shifts slightly, though, leaning back against Puck. 

“That was just making it even,” Puck insists, kissing the back of Finn’s neck. “What’s the real problem? You think he’s cute?” 

“I don’t want you to kiss him,” Finn says quietly. 

Puck shrugs a little as he keeps kissing Finn’s neck. “I don’t want you to kiss her, either. But why’s it me who can’t date anyone?” 

“Are you gonna blow him, too?” Finn asks. 

“Wasn’t planning on it, no,” Puck says. “Wasn’t planning on doing anything but dating him.” 

“And making out with him.”

“That’s part of dating.” 

“I don’t make out with Quinn like that,” Finn says. 

“How’m I supposed to know that?” Puck asks. “Anyway, like I said, you know definitely that no one’s going to figure it out now.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, sighing softly.

“You’re confusing. I thought that was what you wanted,” Puck says. He runs his hand up and down Finn’s chest as he kisses his shoulders. 

“I don’t know what I want anymore,” Finn says. “Except this. I want this.”

“We’re here,” Puck says, letting his hand go lower and wrap around Finn’s dick. “We’re right here.” 

Finn moans and pushes his ass back against Puck, pressing against his dick. Puck moves his hand as slowly as he can, up and down Finn’s dick, not moving his own dick. He wiggles his other arm free and puts his hand on Finn’s head as he kisses down Finn’s upper arm. 

“Tell me what you want,” Puck whispers. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Finn says. 

“Yeah.” Puck tightens his hand around Finn as he strokes, and he pushes his dick against Finn’s ass harder. “I know. I want to fuck you, too. I want to feel how tight you are around me. You want me pushing hard into you with my dick?” 

“Hard, fast, slow, however you want to,” Finn says. “I just want you to.”

“Okay.” Puck rolls away enough to pick up the lube bottle, and starts to roll back before stopping. “On your back.” 

Finn rolls onto his back, staring up at Puck. Puck leans down and kisses him hard, his hand going back to Finn’s dick while they’re kissing. His other hand flips the top of the lube bottle again, and he pulls back as he moves his hand. 

“I want you,” Puck says almost fiercely, putting some of the lube on his fingers and starting with two on Finn’s asshole. Finn rocks his hips a little, making the whiny noise that means he wants something. 

“I want you, too,” Finn says, then whines again. 

Puck pushes both fingers inside Finn slowly, grinning at Finn. “Yeah? You want that?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “It feels so good.”

“Did you think about it? This week?” 

“All week,” Finn says. “Every night when I go to bed.”

“Just my fingers?” Puck asks, moving his hand faster. “Or my dick, too?” 

“Your dick. I think about you and jerk off,” Finn says. 

“Good.” Puck pulls his hand out and runs his fingers in a circle around Finn’s asshole. 

“Don’t stop,” Finn says. “Puck, come on.”

Puck grins again and pushes three fingers into Finn’s ass. “Better?” 

Finn rocks his hips harder, pushing himself down on Puck’s fingers. “Yeah, a lot.”

“Dick’s going to be even better,” Puck says, keeping his fingers moving in and out of Finn for a few more seconds before grabbing the lube bottle and slicking up his dick. “I’m assuming you thought about the fact I can’t get you pregnant and decided to skip the condoms?” he asks as he moves closer to Finn’s ass again. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “So you should come on.”

“Coming’s in a few,” Puck says with a laugh, starting to push the tip of his dick into Finn’s asshole. “Fuck, and I just fingered you good.” 

“Keep going. Don’t stop,” Finn says, lifting his hips slightly. 

“Not stopping,” Puck promises, watching his dick slowly slide into Finn. “Just, you’re really tight.” 

“Yeah, feels good, though. Really good. Like please don’t ever stop good.”

“Not stopping,” Puck repeats. He pushes his dick as far as he can into Finn’s ass and then does hold still for a moment. “As good as you imagined?” 

Finn shakes his head, then grins up at Puck. “Better. Way better.”

Puck laughs. “Flatterer. Want me to move?” 

“Want you to fuck me,” Finn says. “So, yeah.”

Puck stretches up as far as he can, using one hand to pull Finn’s head up so he can kiss him. He starts slowly moving while they’re kissing, even though it’s a little awkward, position-wise. When he releases Finn’s head, Puck puts his hands on the bed on either side of Finn’s chest and starts thrusting deeper into Finn. 

“Shit, babe, you’re so tight. You feel awesome,” Puck says. “You good?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, this is _so_ fucking good,” Finn says. He puts one hand in the middle of Puck’s chest, slowly sliding it down. 

“Just want to keep fucking you like this,” Puck says. “Fuck you into the mattress makes a lot more sense now.” 

“Yeah, you should do that. You should fuck me like that. Into the mattress.”

Puck speeds up his thrusts and grins. “Yeah. You look so hot like this. Letting me fuck your ass like this.” 

Finn grins back. “You look hot fucking my ass,” he says. “This is so awesome.”

“Yeah, but you can’t see your ass,” Puck says. “That was incredible.” He moves one of his hands from the bed, pushing it under Finn’s ass and trying to pull Finn closer. “So tight and you keep just taking it.” 

“We need one of those rooms with the mirrors all over.”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Puck says. “Maybe one of those cheesy motels.” He thrusts into Finn harder, almost falling against Finn’s chest, and he tilts his head towards Finn’s hands. “Jerk yourself off so I can see.” 

Finn reaches between them to wrap his hand around his dick, starting to jerk himself off in time to Puck's thrusts. Puck nods, his eyes darting between Finn’s face and Finn’s dick, and he pushes his dick in harder. 

“This is so incredible, Finn,” Puck says, feeling almost like he’s panting. “Can’t wait to watch you come while I’m fucking you.” 

"Can't wait for you to come inside me," Finn says. "This feels so good. You feel so good."

“It’s awesome,” Puck says, his thrusts stuttering when the idea of coming inside Finn hits his brain. “Oh, fuck, come _now_.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, and then he does come, hard enough that it gets all over his chest and Puck’s. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Puck says, pulling up on Finn’s ass and thrusting in hard just a little longer before he comes, his dick deep in Finn’s asshole. “Oh, fuck,” he says as his arms give out, a little louder than he means to say it. He lands on Finn’s chest, still breathing heavily. Finn wraps his arms around Puck and holds him tightly.

“That was awesome,” Finn says. 

“Yeah.” Puck closes his eyes and slows down his breathing. “Really fucking awesome.” 

“We should do it again before we go to sleep,” Finn says. “Or maybe first thing in the morning. Or both.”

Puck laughs. “Both sounds good.” He kisses Finn hard and then props his head up, looking at Finn steadily for a few moments. “Do you _love_ her?” he asks quietly. 

“No,” Finn says. 

“I don’t love him.” 

“Good,” Finn says. He doesn’t say anything else for a while, just runs his hands down Puck’s back. Finally, he take a deep breath and asks, “What about me?”

Puck snorts and half-grins at Finn. “ _Duh_.” 

“Yeah, me, too,” Finn says. “You, I mean.”

“Good.” Puck kisses Finn again and then grins fully at him. “Okay, you pick position this time.” 

By mid-morning on Sunday, Puck and Finn are mostly exhausted, lying on the bed half on top of each other, and Puck finally pulls on shorts to get a box of cereal, the milk, and bowls and spoons to take back to his room. They go through the entire box, which will probably piss Puck’s mom off, so he makes Finn take the empty box with him when he leaves. Maybe his mom will just think she imagined buying that box of Honey-Nut Cheerios. Puck just lies around on the couch after Finn leaves until his mom tells him he has to go shower before she’ll let him sit in the same room as her anymore. 

Puck is ninety seconds late the next morning, which he only knows because his homeroom teacher announces it, and it doesn’t occur to him until just before lunch how lucky that was. It doesn’t occur to him until about five seconds before the slushie hits that he probably should have been expecting something, given that he took another boy on a date publicly. It’s too late to avoid the slushie, though, thrown by a senior along with a laugh and a hissed ‘Queer!’ 

Puck stands in place for a few seconds, waiting until the blue drips slow down, and then looks around, frowning. There’s a bathroom close by, but he might have clothes in his locker in the locker room, so he turns and starts walking towards it. He pulls off his shirt in the locker room and puts it in the sink, then starts to dig through his locker when his phone dings with a text. 

_Where are u?_

_Locker room_ Puck sends back, then _Slushie_.

Finn texts back _Shit ok be right there_.

Puck tosses out three empty bottles of Axe in his search through his gym locker before his phone dings again. 

_Are we eating lunch together?_

Puck frowns at the phone, then realizes it’s not with the rest of the texts from Finn, and after a few more seconds realizes it’s probably Kurt. _Not at lunch_ , Puck types out, then adds _Changing_ before sending it. 

He finds a slightly smelly but otherwise clean undershirt in the bottom of his locker, and he pulls that on while he keeps digging through the rest of the stuff thrown in there. 

“I have some clean workout shorts in my locker,” Finn says from behind Puck. 

“You think they’ll write me up for a dress code violation in a tank top?” Puck says as he turns around, starting to pull off his sticky jeans. “I could just skip the rest of the day, but I’ve gotta wear something home.” 

“I probably have a shirt, too,” Finn says. “Not promising it’s clean.”

“Anyone else around?” 

“Nope,” Finn says. 

Puck kicks his jeans to the side and starts kissing Finn, which a small part of his brain says is probably a thing he should reconsider at school, standing half-naked in the locker room, but he keeps doing it anyway. 

While they’re kissing, he hears his phone ding another time, and he pulls back slowly. “I’ll check that, you get the shorts?” 

“Yeah, okay. Who’s texting you? I’m already here.”

“Hey, I could have other friends!” Puck says. “Anyway, I think it’s Kurt. I don’t actually have his number saved or anything.” 

“Oh,” Finn says, walking to his football locker and fishing around inside it.

_When should I expect you?_

Puck frowns, trying to decide how to respond, then looks over at Finn before an idea hits him. _At least five. Sit with Quinn_

_With the football players?_ Kurt texts back.

 _Did u forget I play football?_

_No, but I wouldn’t think you’d want me at that table._

_Quinn likes u it’s cool_. 

Puck puts his phone down and looks at Finn again. “I sent Kurt to sit with Quinn.” 

“Well, that’s… something, I guess,” Finn says, sighing. 

“You find those shorts?” Puck asks. He shuts his locker and walks towards Finn. Finn holds out a pair of workout shorts. “Thanks.” Puck pulls them on and then grabs Finn’s shirt, kissing him hard for at least a minute before pushing Finn against the lockers and kissing him even harder. Finn puts one arm around Puck’s waist and kisses back for a few more minutes before pulling away.

“It’s school. Somebody might come in,” Finn says. 

Puck sighs. “Yeah, okay.” He shoves his feet back in his shoes and puts his other clothes in a plastic bag lying on the floor. “And we should eat lunch.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” Finn says. 

They don’t really talk as they walk towards the cafeteria, and when they walk in, Puck snorts at the way Kurt is eyeing Quinn as if he’s a wild animal and she’s his captor. His nice captor that he likes, but a captor none the less. 

When they sit down, Quinn frowns at Finn. “How in the world did you get blue on your face, Finn?” 

Finn wipes his face with the back of his hand, obviously—to Puck at least—making a point of not looking in Puck’s direction. “Must’ve gotten some on me when I was handing him some loaner shorts or something,” Finn says. 

Kurt raises one eyebrow and _does_ look in Puck’s direction. Puck lifts one shoulder in a shrug, both of his eyebrows going up at the same time. Kurt lowers his eyebrow and shakes his head.

“The first time’s shocking, but you get used to it eventually,” Kurt says. “I did try to warn you.”

Finn glares at Kurt and mumbles, “Shouldn’t’ve had to warn him.”

“Finn,” Quinn says, sounding disappointed in Finn. “Don’t be rude. It certainly isn’t Kurt’s fault.” Finn huffs and sits down in the seat next to Quinn, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Not unless Kurt’s actually in charge of all the seniors,” Puck says. “I didn’t think about changing, though.” 

“It helps to have a change or two in your locker, just in case,” Kurt says. “My birthday’s in May, so I’ll be driving then and can keep extra clothes in the car.” 

“You can drive as a freshman?” Finn asks, his forehead wrinkling in what looks like a mix of worried and just plain pissed off. 

“But you’re so small,” Puck says. “How are you older?” 

“I missed most of the school year when my mother was sick. I ended up repeating first grade,” Kurt says. 

“Oh, that’s horrible,” Quinn says, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, that sucks,” Puck agrees. 

“She got better?” Finn asks. Kurt sighs and looks kind of sad, shaking his head.

“No. She died,” Kurt says. 

Quinn glares at Finn before turning back to Kurt. “Oh no! I’m sorry.”

“That sucks even more,” Puck says. “So it really is just you and your dad?” 

“Yes. He does the best he can, but we really don’t have very much in common,” Kurt says. 

Quinn shakes her head and changes the subject, which gives Puck and Finn a chance to actually eat instead of making conversation. They got to lunch late enough that by the time Puck finishes eating, the bell is about to ring, and he can escape the awkwardness of all four of them sitting there. He doesn’t even hate Quinn or anything, but it’s weird, and it doesn’t hit him until the next morning that lunch will probably be the same all week. 

Puck is more right than he would have liked; he gets hit by a slushie every day before lunch until Friday. It’s not like he’s asking Finn about it, but he has to figure that watching Puck get slushied is making Finn even _less_ likely to break up with Quinn, which means that that part of the not-actually-a-plan isn’t helping him with anything. 

When he sits down at the beginning of lunch on Friday, still in the same clothes that he wore to school that morning, Quinn immediately looks at him and Kurt, then at Finn. “So, which movie are we going to see tomorrow?” 

“What about _17 Again_?” Kurt suggests.

Puck makes a face for a second. “Not _Star Trek_?” 

“Oh, I don’t want to see that. Finn, don’t you think we should see _17 Again_?” Quinn asks. 

“I’d kind of like to see _Star Trek_ ,” Finn says, then he looks between Quinn and Kurt, before adding, “but I guess _17 Again_ is fine.”

“Traitor,” Puck hisses at Finn, quietly enough that Quinn can’t hear it. Finn shrugs, at least looking miserable enough about the whole thing. 

“Great,” Quinn says. “We’ll all meet at one.” 

“Me and Finn’ll show up together, he’s spending the night tonight,” Puck says. Kurt raises his eyebrow again. Puck doesn’t shrug, just raises both eyebrows back. Kurt raises his other eyebrow. Puck lowers his and raises them again, resisting the urge to laugh. Kurt rolls his eyes and lowers his eyebrows. 

“You two are cute,” Quinn says, sounding pleased. 

“No they’re not,” Finn says. 

“Don’t be rude, Finn,” Quinn says sharply. 

“I’m not being rude. I just don’t think they’re cute.”

“Opinions are like assholes,” Puck says. Finn’s face turns red and he slumps down in his seat without responding. 

“Maybe we should eat together after the movie,” Kurt suddenly suggests. “We could walk to the Dairy King, as long as it’s not raining.”

Puck can tell from the look on Finn’s face that he’s praying for rain, and if Puck is honest, he’ll probably text his nana and ask her to pray for rain, too. Quinn thinks it’s a great idea, though, and Puck uses the hand that isn’t visible to Kurt to send Finn a text that should, he hopes, reads _pretend ur mom u need to call now_. 

Finn’s phone dings and he looks down at it. “Oh,” he says, probably a little too loudly, “I need to call my mom. I’m gonna just, uh, go where it’s quiet and do that now.” 

Quinn leans over and kisses his cheek. “See you tomorrow afternoon.” As soon as Finn disappears, Quinn slides her tray to the other end of the table, sitting beside Brittany. 

Puck looks sideways at Kurt and then laughs, raising his eyebrows again. Kurt props his chin on his hand and raises both his eyebrows at Puck.

“So…” Kurt begins. 

“I never said I wasn’t an asshole.” 

“You and Finn?” Kurt asks in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah.” Puck shrugs. “He won’t break up with her. People might find out.” 

“And so you asked me out… to get back at him?”

“Hey, I told you the truth the first time you asked. I wanted to take someone to the movies.” 

“And to make out with?” Kurt asks. “Though I don’t imagine you’re hard up for that.”

Puck grins. “Hey, I figured you should get something out of it.” 

Kurt snorts and shakes his head. “No, you don’t have a huge ego at all, do you?”

“What I’m hearing is that you didn’t say I was wrong,” Puck says smugly. “I’m not a horrible date.” 

“No, you’re not,” Kurt admits. “Still, rather large ego.”

“All part of the package.”

“But Finn doesn’t seem like he’s going to want to go public any time soon,” Kurt says. 

Puck frowns. “Can’t force him,” Puck finally says. “This week probably didn’t help, either.” 

“Probably not. And you really are a fun date.”

Puck grins a little and stands up. “Good. See you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll wear something cute,” Kurt says. “So you’ll have an excuse to not keep your hands off me.”

Puck laughs as he starts to walk away. “Devious.”

After their last class of the day, Puck walks to Finn’s locker and leans against the ones beside it, glaring at the guy who tries to open one of them. Finn nods at Puck as he walks up, quickly shoving his books into the locker.

“Ready?” Finn asks. 

“Yep,” Puck says, straightening and walking out of the school beside Finn. Puck waits until they’re about halfway to his house before he says anything. “Kurt knows, by the way.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m not sure if it was the sleepover or the slushie stains.” Puck shrugs. “It’s probably better he knows, so he doesn’t expect too much or whatever.” 

“He expects you to make out with him,” Finn says. 

“Did you want to make out with me in the middle of the movie theater?” Puck asks. “‘Cause I thought that was a ‘no’.”

“I don’t you to make out with _him_ in the middle of the movie theater, either!” Finn says. 

“And I don’t want you to be dating Quinn, so at least we’re all unhappy,” Puck says with a frown. “It’s not exactly my fault you’re with her.” 

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“What _do_ you want to talk about?” 

“Nothing,” Finn says. 

Puck rolls his eyes. “Do you even want to come over? Or is this some kind of weird pity shit now?” 

“What? No,” Finn says. “And yeah, I want to come over. I don’t want to talk about Quinn or Kurt anymore. I don’t want to fight about it anymore.”

“You’re the one that said you didn’t want to talk about anything. And we have to figure out a way to stay to see _Star Trek_ tomorrow.” 

“I _don’t_ want to talk about anything,” Finn says. 

“Then what _do_ you want?” 

“I want to make out with you, and get naked, and get you off,” Finn says. “I just want it to be _us_ for a little while, okay?”

“Yeah,” Puck says, and he makes himself not point out that it could be about the two of them a lot of the time. Instead, he unlocks the house, locking it again behind them. “Grab some pop, we’ll take it with us,” Puck says, dropping his backpack and stripping off his t-shirt. Finn grabs a 2-liter from the fridge and follows Puck back to his room, setting the pop down as he closes and locks the door behind them.

“You know I’m sorry, right?” Finn asks. 

“We wouldn’t be here otherwise. Doesn’t mean I don’t want it to be different,” Puck says. “It’s like…” Puck trails off and shrugs. “Later.” 

“You getting slushied all week, because of going to the movie with Kurt. I feel like shit about it. I feel like, it should be me, or me, too, at least. It shouldn’t just be you.”

“You want people to call you names?” Puck asks, unzipping his jeans. 

“No, but I don’t want them to call you names, either,” Finn says, frowning. 

“Let ‘em get it out of their system with me,” Puck says. “The slushies are worse than the names, anyway.” That’s mostly true, but Puck figures the names would be harder on Finn. “Anyway, why would they slushie you?” 

“Because there’s nothing you’re doing that I’m not doing, too,” Finn says. He starts undressing, still frowning. 

“Yeah, there is,” Puck says. “Or something I’m not doing. I’m not pretending.” He shrugs. “Just don’t fucking, I don’t know, _marry_ her or something.” 

“I’m not. I wouldn’t,” Finn says. “Puck, I don’t want to be with her, I just don’t want people to know I’m—” He cuts himself off abruptly. 

Puck walks over to Finn, standing so close that they’re almost touching. Puck wraps his hand around Finn’s dick and starts stroking it slowly. “And you’ll feel different about that when?” Puck asks. “Think about it from where I’m standing. You say that now, how do I know you’re not still going to be saying it next year? Senior year? When we’re twenty?” 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. “I don’t know, Puck. I’m not like you. I can’t just walk around not giving a shit what people say. I’m too scared, okay? And it’s not just the slushies.”

“The logical conclusion of that is you marrying her so no one figures it out,” Puck says flatly, his hand still on Finn’s dick. “Can I live in your basement or something?” 

“Don’t say that.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘Sure, Finn, date her for years and keep me your shameful little secret’?” 

“I’m not going to marry her! I’m not going to stay with her forever!” Finn says. 

“But you _are_ ashamed.” 

“Not of you!”

“Doesn’t look any different from here,” Puck says, moving his hand a little faster. “It’s not _fair_.” 

“We could leave. We could leave Lima and move really far away, just you and me,” Finn says. “We could go to college in, like, _Nevada_ or somewhere. We could live in Florida. We could go together.”

“You want me to wait for three more years?” Puck asks incredulously. “ _Three years_?”

“It would be better someplace else,” Finn says. He whimpers a little, moving forward and thrusting into Puck’s hand just a bit. 

“Well, duh,” Puck says. “Are you seriously asking me to wait three years?” 

“No. I don’t know. No.”

“It hasn’t even been three _months_ ,” Puck points out. He tightens his hand around Finn and puts his other hand on Finn’s ass. Finn thrusts into Puck’s hand again.

“What do you want me to do?” Finn asks. “Just tell everybody? Make out with you in the hall?”

“I’d be happy with you just telling people you were _single_ ,” Puck says. “We don’t have to do this in the locker room.”

“I’ll break up with her,” Finn says. 

Puck moves the hand on Finn’s ass closer to Finn’s asshole. “Don’t promise me things. If you want to do something, do it. But don’t promise me things and not do them.” 

Finn whimpers again, closing his eyes. “But I love you,” he says softly. 

“Yeah. I know.” Puck kisses him, moving his fingers over Finn’s ass. “Even better reason not to break a promise?” Finn nods without saying anything. “What do you want?” 

“You to fuck me,” Finn says. 

“Yeah. I want to fuck you. You know why?” 

“Why?”

“Same reason you want me to,” Puck says. He puts one finger in his mouth, because he can’t quite reach the lube bottle, and then slowly pushes that finger inside Finn’s asshole. “‘Cause it’s awesome, and because… I love you.” 

Finn nods again, keeping his eyes closed. “Yeah.”

“I want to fuck you standing up,” Puck says, moving his finger in and out a little faster. “How does that sound?” 

“I’m kind of tall for that, huh?” Finn says. “I can lean over something.”

“Yeah, that should work,” Puck agrees, removing his finger and kissing Finn so hard that their teeth clack against each other a little. Finn makes his squeaky whining noise, and Puck grins as he pulls back, his hands on Finn’s hips. 

He steers Finn towards the bed, turning him and then pushing him down against it until Finn’s ass is at the perfect height. He squeezes Finn’s ass with both hands, then grabs the lube bottle and flips it open. 

“Just like this?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Just like this.” 

“Good.” Puck slicks up two fingers and pushes them into Finn’s ass, standing close enough that his dick is pressing against Finn’s hip. “You’re so tight. You want another finger, or you want my dick?” 

“Your dick,” Finn says, though he tilts his hips and rocks back, moving Puck’s fingers deeper. 

“Yeah, good call,” Puck says. He fucks Finn with his fingers for a little bit longer, then pulls them out and slicks up his dick, pushing it against Finn’s asshole and then inside. “Like that?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, moaning and tilting his hips more, pressing back against Puck to make him push in deeper. 

“You want me to fuck you slow?” Puck says, dragging his dick out of Finn so slowly that it almost hurts. “Like this?” He pushes back in at the same too-slow pace. Finn whines and rocks back hard, slamming himself down on Puck’s dick. Puck almost laughs, his hands gripping tight on Finn’s hips. “Is that a no?” 

“Fuck me _hard_ ,” Finn says. 

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, immediately speeding up and thrusting into Finn as hard as he can. “Fuck, this is awesome, babe, you’re awesome, so awesome.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, still slamming back against Puck. “So good, you’re so awesome at this, you make it feel so good.”

Puck nods, digging his fingers into Finn’s hips so he can thrust just a little bit harder. “I could fuck you all the time.”

“I’d let you. All day, every day, I wouldn’t even need to sleep or eat,” Finn says. 

“Take like, a _week_ just to fuck one day,” Puck says, closing his eyes. “You going to jerk off, or come just like this?” 

“I’m—oh, shit, Puck, I think I’m gonna come like this,” Finn says. “Feels so fucking good.”

“That’s so hot,” Puck says softly. “Oh, fuck, that’s _so_ hot.” 

“Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Finn tightens around Puck’s dick, shuddering with how hard he comes. Puck thrusts into Finn, deeper than before, two more times and then comes, and he can hear himself moaning as he comes. 

“You’re so hot, so fucking hot,” Puck mutters against Finn’s back. Finn leans forward on the bed, breathing hard. He reaches back with one hand to take Puck’s hand, squeezing.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Finn says. “I want to stay like this forever, okay?”

“Me too.” Puck grins after a moment. “I could stay inside you until I get hard again.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, wiggling his ass. 

“You like that?” 

“I love that.”

Puck kisses Finn’s back. “Yeah, I love you, too.” 

“Please don’t give up on me,” Finn says, his voice quiet. “Please wait.”

Puck sighs and kisses Finn’s back again. “I’m here.” 

“I promise you won’t have to wait forever. I _promise_.”

“Okay.” Puck reaches up and runs his fingers through Finn’s hair. “Okay. Let’s pretend we’re older for awhile.” 

“Yeah. That sounds perfect,” Finn says. 

They don’t have to quit pretending until the next afternoon, when Puck’s mom drops them off at the movie theater to meet Quinn and Kurt, and Puck sighs. “I can’t believe you went along with this movie,” he whispers to Finn as they stand in line for popcorn. 

“We’ll sneak out for the bathroom and go to _Star Trek_ instead,” Finn whispers back.

“We’re kind of awful dates,” Puck says, and he would feel guilty about that, but Kurt at least knows most of what’s going on. 

“We’re going to miss the start of the movie,” Quinn says from where she’s waiting.

“You know what? You and Kurt should go get us some seats, and me and Puck’ll get the popcorn,” Finn says. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but he hooks his arm through Quinn’s. “We’ll do that,” he says. 

“Too bad he can’t date Quinn,” Puck says as they walk towards the theater. “That’d solve our problems really good.” 

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. 

“You could take the popcorn in, tell ‘em I’m in the bathroom, and then come ‘check’ on me,” Puck suggests as the line moves forward. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan,” Finn says. 

Puck leans on the wall outside the theater when Finn goes inside, and avoids making eye contact with any of the theater employees pass by. After about ten minutes, Finn comes back into the hallway. “Either of them suspicious?” Puck asks. 

“Nope,” Finn says. “Kurt already had some tissues out for Quinn.”

“Better him than us,” Puck says, walking across the hall to the theater where _Star Trek_ has already started and leading Finn towards the back of the theater. The theater is pretty full, but they’re still the only ones in the back row, and after about fifteen minutes, Puck nudges Finn’s leg with his hand. 

“What?” Finn whispers. Puck flips his hand over and nudges Finn’s leg again, then the side of Finn’s hand. Finn grins and take Puck’s hand in his, resting their joined hands on Finn’s thigh. Puck grins back and squeezes Finn’s hand once, then turns back towards the movie. 

_Star Trek_ finishes enough before _17 Again_ that they can slip back into the theater, and Kurt raises his eyebrows high enough that Puck knows Kurt figured them out. When _17 Again_ ends, Quinn turns to Finn. 

“You missed so much of the movie! I can tell you about it if we walk to Dairy King.” 

“Puck was feeling really sick,” Finn says. “So that’s why we stayed in the bathroom so long. I don’t know if we should all go out to eat.”

“Oh dear,” Kurt practically coos at Puck, putting the back of his hand to Puck’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. Food poisoning, do you think?”

“Probably,” Puck says, nodding and trying to look pathetic for Quinn’s benefit. “My mom’s already coming to pick us up.” 

Quinn frowns. “You’re going with him, Finn?” 

“He called his mom, but she didn’t answer, so, uh, my mom’s going to come on and get us both,” Finn says. 

“That’s very considerate of her,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, well, she’s known Puck forever and she really loves him,” Finn says. 

“I suppose we could go eat without them,” Quinn says to Kurt. 

“I’m sure you and I have plenty to talk about,” Kurt says. “And this actually spares them from sitting through our lengthy conversation about Anthropologie’s spring catalogue.”

“I thought that was some kind of history class you take in college,” Puck whispers to Finn as they start walking out of the theater. 

“Whatever. It means they’re cool with us ditching,” Finn whispers back.

Puck grins and ducks his head, nodding. “Yeah.”

When they get outside the theater, Kurt and Quinn start walking towards Dairy King, leaving Puck and Finn in front of the building. Puck looks over at Finn. 

“Back to my house?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I kind of want to make out for hours.”

Puck grins again. “Then we should stop and get some food first.” 

“Good idea!”

The next few weeks are pretty tolerable, Puck decides. It’s not what he wants, but he still gets Finn most of the weekends. When they reach Puck’s on the Friday of Memorial Day weekend, though, he brings breaking up with Quinn up again. 

“If you do it now, everyone’ll be busy with exams,” Puck says as he pulls his shirt off. “And then it’ll be summer, and no one will care by the time school starts in the fall.” 

“I don’t want to mess up Quinn’s finals, though,” Finn says. “Or Kurt’s. That wouldn’t be cool of us.”

“So you’d rather mess up _our_ summer?” 

“She’s going to some church retreat for two weeks, and then there’s the Cheerios training camp,” Finn says. 

“And then you’ll say wait until after football, or something, and we’re back at the end of _sophomore_ year,” Puck says with a sigh. “Do it after her last final. Then you haven’t messed up her finals.” 

“Puck,” Finn says. 

“Just be single. That’s all I’m saying. You’re leading her on, and that’s not cool, either,” Puck points out. 

“I know,” Finn says. 

“I’m not telling you to kiss me in the middle of the hallway. Or even the back of the movie theater. I just want you not going out with her.” 

Finn pulls his shirt off, dropping it to the ground as he pushes his shorts down. “I know,” he repeats. 

“So why not the last day of finals?” Puck asks. 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. “And it’s not like the last day of finals is tomorrow.”

“You could still have a plan.” 

“Well, I _don’t_ have a plan, and I’m not going to make one right now,” Finn says, sounding pissed off, his forehead wrinkled up and his lips pressing together after he talks.

“Yeah, you just keep asking me to wait,” Puck says, frowning at him. 

“This is you and me time. I don’t want to talk about Quinn. I just want it to be you and me.”

Puck shoves his jeans off and steps behind Finn, pressing his dick against Finn’s ass. “And it would be all the time if you’d fucking dump her already,” he hisses in Finn’s ear, thrusting up against him. 

“After finals,” Finn says. “Okay? I’ll do it after finals.”

“Okay,” Puck says, picking up the lube bottle with one hand and putting his other hand on Finn’s dick. “Okay, Finn.” 

Even though they don’t have to go to school on Monday, their moms make them go to some kind of Memorial Day Taste of Lima thing downtown, which gets boring after the first thirty minutes or so. 

“Want to find an alley?” Puck whispers to Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I don’t want to taste anything else in Lima but you.”

Puck laughs, but at the next alley, he pulls on Finn’s wrist and keeps walking until they find a doorway. He pushes Finn into it, against an old door, and starts kissing him, his hands already on Finn’s waist, underneath his shirt. Finn grabs Puck’s ass in both hands as they kissing, pulling Puck against him, their dicks hard and rubbing against each other through their shorts. 

“Blow me,” Puck says in a whisper. “Right here.” 

“There’s so many people out there,” Finn says, but he slides one of his hands into the front of Puck’s shorts, grabbing Puck’s dick and stroking it a little. 

“Yeah. But that’s kind of hot, too,” Puck says. 

“Okay,” Finn says. He’s already breathing faster and harder, like he does when he’s really excited, and after a few more strokes of Puck’s dick, he grabs Puck’s waistband and yanks it down just enough. Finn sinks onto his knees in front of Puck, and Puck shifts just enough so he can lean against the doorway, his hands grabbing Finn’s head. 

“Yeah, just like that, your mouth is so hot,” Puck says. “So fuckable.” 

Finn moans around Puck’s dick as his mouth slides down it, gripping Puck’s hips in his hands. His tongue laps at the head of Puck’s dick and then runs down the shaft. Puck pulls Finn’s head in, his dick pushing in and hitting the back of Finn’s throat, and Puck lets out his own moan. 

“Love this,” Puck says. “Love your mouth on me. Love _you_.” He keeps thrusting into Finn’s mouth, and the spit and tears on Finn’s face are just as hot as they were the first time, and maybe hotter. “You’re so good at this.” 

Finn’s head keeps bobbing on Puck’s dick, and Puck barely sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks back up the alley, towards the street, and he realizes there are two people standing there, watching him. Puck keeps his hands on Finn’s head and keeps thrusting into Finn’s mouth, even after he realizes one of the people standing there is Azimio Adams. That means that the other one is probably that Karofsky guy who hangs out with Azimio, but neither of them come any closer. They don’t leave, either, and Puck raises his eyebrows and glares at them for a moment before looking back down at Finn’s head. 

There’s probably no way that they can tell who Finn is, not with Puck’s hands covering his head, and Puck thrusts harder into Finn’s mouth. “Gonna come,” he says to Finn. “Gonna fill your mouth up.” 

Finn whines and looks up at Puck, sucking harder, and Puck comes with the next thrust, sagging against the doorway. When he looks back towards the street again, Azimio and Karofsky, or whoever they were, are gone, and Puck wonders how much they heard. 

“That was awesome,” Puck says to Finn, releasing Finn’s head. Finn runs his tongue over his lips to clean them, then smiles up at Puck, starting to stand. He’s still smiling as he kisses Puck. “I really do, you know.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “That’s good, ‘cause I really do, too.”

Puck grins and kisses Finn again. “Want to see if they’ll let us leave yet?” 

“Yeah. Maybe we can get a funnel cake to take with us.”

“We could try putting powdered sugar on each other,” Puck says. “We are from Lima.” 

“Nah. Whipped cream,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs. “Yeah, good idea.” 

They don’t convince either of their moms to buy whipped cream, but Puck still manages to more or less forget the fact that they were seen in the alley until he’s walking to English the next morning and Kurt comes up to him. 

“How could you?” Kurt demands loudly, his voice shrill and his face looks like somebody acting at being upset. 

“Uhh,” Puck says, then decides he should probably act clueless. “How could I what?” 

“Don’t try to deny it. You were seen in a compromising position with another boy!” Kurt says, the emphasis seeming to be on _seen_. 

“Um.” Puck tries to look sheepish, and then he thinks about Finn, and it gets a little easier, because Finn really will be unhappy. “What? No. Someone’s lying to you.” 

“So you weren’t getting a blowjob in an alleyway during Taste of Lima on Monday?” Kurt asks. “Because apparently there were two witnesses, and I had to hear about it fourth hand. I’m very hurt.”

“And who was supposedly blowing me?” Puck says. “How’d they know it wasn’t _you_?”

“Apparently they couldn’t tell who, just that he was obviously not me. I’ve heard he looked bigger than me, which is beside the point, which is that _I_ know it wasn’t me!”

“Maybe whoever started the rumor is who it was,” Puck says.

Kurt narrows his eyes. “I suppose that’s possible.”

Puck looks around and realizes that he probably needs to at least act a little more like he cares. “Sorry?” 

Kurt sighs dramatically. “Well, I can’t really say I had expected this to last. I’m honestly not surprised.” 

“I never promised anything,” Puck says, and that at least is completely true. 

“That’s true,” Kurt says. “I hope you and Mr. Blows-You-In-An-Alley are very happy together.” With that, he spins around and storms off in the other direction. Kurt has barely turned the corner when Puck’s phone dings with an incoming text.

_Good luck. You’re a great guy and I really hope it works out._

Puck is pretty sure that’s nicer than he deserves, and he and Finn should probably keep an eye out for a guy to set Kurt up with. That decided, Puck walks into English and sits down, giving Finn an almost wary look. 

“So, uh…” 

Finn turns toward Puck, looking kind of freaked out, honestly. “Yeah. Quinn told me.”

“They don’t know who,” Puck says. 

“They’ll figure it out.”

“How?” Puck asks. “I think we would have noticed if anyone was taking pictures.” 

“We didn’t notice that somebody was _watching us_ ,” Finn says. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, deciding right then that he’s always going to have at least that one secret from Finn. “Can’t go back and undo it.” 

Finn sighs. “I wouldn’t want to not have done it,” he says. “I just wish we’d realized someone saw us.”

“Yeah, but then they would have _known_ it was you,” Puck says. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, but he looks like he almost wishes they had realized it was him.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Puck says quietly. “Just tell me if you decide on something.” 

Finn shakes his head. “I’m already asking you for enough. Too much. You should do what you want.”

“I’m just going to not say anything,” Puck says, shrugging a little, and that works for a day. The concern from everyone gossiping is just that Puck cheated, but by the time school ends on Tuesday, he starts to have people asking him _who_ it was. 

Wednesday morning, he gets to school late on purpose, planning to head into English as soon as the bell rings to empty the classroom, but before he can, Azimio comes around a corner and dumps a slushie on Puck’s head. 

“That’s for telling people it was me,” Azimio says as he passes, and Puck sighs as he drips. 

He pulls out his phone as he starts towards the locker room and sends Finn a text. _Another slushie_

Puck’s phone doesn’t ding, and Puck starts stripping off his now-green clothes. Just as he starts to actually get in one of the showers, the door opens and Finn walks in.

“Guess we know who spotted us now,” Puck says. 

“Who?” Finn asks. 

“Azimio,” Puck says, turning on the water, because his head feels too sticky for the sink. “‘Cause I said that maybe whoever started the rumor was the person blowing me.” He makes a face. “But now I’m… that’s not an image I wanted.” 

“Oh. Oh, ew. Ew!” Finn says. “People really think that?”

“I don’t know,” Puck says. He steps under the water even though it’s still cold and shudders. “I was going to keep that rumor going, but now that I know who it is…” 

“I don’t want people thinking that’s who it was. I don’t like it,” Finn says. 

“I can tell ‘em Azimio wishes he was that good at blowjobs?” 

Finn’s face turns a little red. “Maybe.”

“I could tell them Azimio’s just jealous?” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Finn says, still red-faced. “Do… do you think people’ll guess now?”

“I don’t know,” Puck admits. “If I convince you to do what I want you to do right now, probably.” 

“What do you want me to do right now?”

“Get undressed and get in here with me,” Puck says. Finn hesitates for a second, then starts taking off his shirt. Puck grins. “Anyway, at least it’s already warm, now.” 

Finn pushes his jeans and boxers off and steps into the shower with Puck, leaning in to kiss him under the shower spray. Puck runs his hand down Finn’s back and lets it stay still on Finn’s ass, using his other hand to pull Finn’s head closer as they kiss. 

“I should blow you,” Puck whispers. “I can’t fuck you here.” 

“Somebody could come in,” Finn says. 

“Somebody could come in while we’re kissing, too,” Puck says, sliding his hand from Finn’s ass to Finn’s dick. “We should take more showers like this. This summer.” 

“Yeah. Maybe every shower this summer,” Finn says, leaning into Puck’s touch. “You could jerk me off while we’re kissing, instead.”

“You’re back to turning down blowjobs?” Puck teases. 

“No, I just don’t want to not be kissing you right now,” Finn says, kissing Puck again. 

Puck laughs a little as they’re still kissing, and he does start slowly stroking Finn’s dick as they stand in the shower kissing. The water is warm enough that Puck feels like they could stand there for a long time, so he doesn’t speed up his hand, just keeps the same steady pace. 

“I want to skip the rest of the day,” Puck says between kisses. 

“Okay,” Finn says. He curls his hand around Puck’s dick, stroking him at the same speed as Puck’s hand is moving. 

“If you skip with me, they’ll guess.” 

Finn’s hand tightens slightly around Puck’s dick. “Then I guess they’ll guess,” he says. He sounds nervous, still, but maybe a little defiant, too. 

“Okay.” Puck kisses Finn again, hand still slow on Finn’s dick. “Probably I can’t skip anymore after today, this year.” 

“Yeah, I want you to make good grades, so everybody knows how smart you are, just like I do,” Finn says. 

“Asking a lot,” Puck jokes. His hand moves a little faster. “I guess I could. For you.” 

“We could go to a really awesome college, far away from here,” Finn says. He strokes Puck faster, too. 

“Yeah? You want to go some place big?” Puck says. “Like, I don’t know. Miami?”

“Yeah, we should go some place near a beach, where it never snows, and you can work on your tan,” Finn says. “That’s a thing people do at the beach, right?”

Puck doesn’t answer right away, just kisses Finn again, harder this time, and he tightens his fingers on Finn’s dick a little. “You like me tan?” he finally says. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, moaning before the word’s all the way out. 

“With my shirt off?” Puck adds, moving his hand faster.

“Yeah. Oh, fuck, yeah.” Finn’s hand moves even faster. “All the time.”

“Yeah, I could do that,” Puck says, grinning at Finn before kissing him. “I still think you’d be hot with your tongue pierced.” 

Finn starts to laugh, then the laugh is interrupted by Finn’s mouth making the ‘O’ shape it makes when he’s about to come. Puck keeps his hand stroking fast, kissing Finn’s neck as Finn comes in his hand. 

“Awesome,” Puck says, then pushes his dick into Finn’s hand just a little longer before he comes, too. Finn drops his head, so his forehead is resting against Puck’s.

“I love you,” Finn says. 

“I know.” Puck kisses Finn once, almost chastely. “I love you too. You want to walk home with me?” 

“Yeah.”

Puck doesn’t say anything else as they turn off the shower, get dressed, and then walk quietly from the school building, but when they’re halfway to Puck’s, he bumps his shoulder against Finn. “Okay?” 

Finn shrugs. “Yeah. It’s kind of out of my hands right now, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Puck turns on the TV when they get to his house, sitting down and pulling Finn down beside him. “We’ll see what happens.” 

Finn nod his head, then leans over to rest his head on top of Puck’s. “I think… I think maybe I should call Quinn.”

“She’s in class,” Puck says, feeling like he has to point that out. “I think it’s okay. You can talk to her tomorrow if you want to.” 

“Okay.”

Puck doesn’t bother trying to explain anything to his mom, just telling her that Finn’s spending the night. She mutters something under her breath but doesn’t argue, and the next morning, she even offers to drive them to school instead of walking. 

“What do you think?” Puck asks Finn. Finn just shrugs. “We’ll just walk, but thanks,” Puck tells his mom. Once McKinley is in sight, Puck stops on the sidewalk. “I can wait here, go on later.” 

Finn shakes his head. “No. I want you to go with me.”

“Okay,” Puck says, starting to walk again. There are a few glances as they go towards Finn’s locker, but not as many as Puck was afraid of, and he starts to think that maybe things will go better for Finn than they’d thought. 

“Finn!” Quinn calls from at least halfway down the hall, and Puck winces a little, looking at Finn. Finn gives Puck a nervous-looking half-smile.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Finn says to Puck. 

“Okay,” Puck says, nodding and then going to all of homeroom for the first time in awhile. For probably the first time all year, he gets to English before Finn, and he spends at least a minute tapping his fingers and watching the door. 

When Finn finally comes in, he looks tired and his eyes are red, like maybe he’s been crying. He sits down in his seat next to Puck and crosses his arms on top of the desk, propping his head up on his arms. 

“Well, now she knows,” Finn says. 

“Was it bad?” Puck asks. 

Finn nods. “Yeah. It was pretty bad.”

“Sorry,” Puck says. “Feel any better to get it over with?” 

“You were right. I should’ve just done it to begin with,” Finn says. 

Puck shrugs, because as good as ‘I told you so’ can feel with other people, it doesn’t really feel that great with Finn. “It’s almost summer.” 

“Yeah. At least I won’t have to get slushied when it’s cold out,” Finn says. “That’s something.”

“I could lick the slushie off of you,” Puck whispers. Finn gives Puck a forced smile, and before either of them can say anything else, the teacher asks for their attention. When class is over, Finn and Puck walk out to a wall of Cheerio uniforms, and Puck looks at Finn questioningly. “Did she send a posse?” he hisses. 

Finn shakes his head rapidly. “I don’t know!”

None of the Cheerios say anything, though, and no one starts scratching them or anything. Instead, they form a circle around Finn and Puck, which is even more confusing, right up until the moment Puck sees someone with a slushie approaching. The cup’s up in the air, even, when the guy suddenly starts taking a sip of it, and Puck realizes that for whatever reason, the Cheerios are protecting them. 

Finn’s class is first, and the Cheerios stay around Puck until they reach his next class, too. Puck figures that’s one way to make sure he goes to class, and sure enough, when he leaves that class, the posse is back, Finn already in the middle of them. 

“I told you I’d go to class,” Puck says quietly to Finn. 

“I don’t understand what’s happening!” Finn whispers. 

“Me either!” Puck says, though he and Finn have the next class together, and when they leave it, there’s still another group of Cheerios, Santana with this one. 

“Well, well, well,” Santana says, as the circle of Cheerios begins to move Puck and Finn towards their third period classrooms. “Guess I called it. Go me.”

“You _would_ try to take credit,” Puck says. 

“Are—Puck, I think they’re _protecting_ us!” Finn says, leaning in close to Puck’s ear. 

“Come on, Jolly Green Giant,” Santana says, pulling Finn from the middle of the Cheerios circle and directing him towards his third period class. Finn looks back at Puck in some mix of confusion and amazement as Santana closes the classroom door and the Cheerios start walking again. “Next stop, Cheaty Cheaty Bang Bang’s class.”

“This is possibly the weirdest day of school,” Puck says. “That also could be because I’m going to every class.” 

“Hallelujah. Miracles happen,” Santana says, completely deadpan, as the Cheerios direct Puck into his class. “Enjoy.”

“Oh, sure,” Puck says, shaking his head. 

When the Cheerios arrive before lunch, Finn already in the middle of the circle, Quinn is with them, arm in arm with Kurt, and Puck shrugs at Finn. “Really weird,” he whispers.

“I stopped trying to figure it out. It was making my brain hurt,” Finn says. 

“Good point,” Puck says, and neither Quinn nor Kurt says a word as they walk to the cafeteria or while they’re in line getting their food. The posse of Cheerios escorts Finn and Puck over to a table where they’re seated across from Kurt and Quinn, though, Kurt in front of Finn and Quinn in front of Puck. 

Kurt folds his hands on the table in front of him. “So, here’s how it’s going to be, boys.” He looks over at Quinn.

“Since you weren’t being intentionally malicious, your penance will be relatively mild,” Quinn says. 

“And mutually beneficial, even if you don’t realize it at first,” Kurt says. 

“Uh… okay?” Puck says, feeling more confused. 

“You will continue to participate in double dating on Saturday afternoons,” Quinn says, and even though her voice is calm, Puck doesn’t think they should argue. Finn seems to feel the same way, because he nods silently.

“In return, we will offer you the protective umbrella of our good graces,” Kurt says. “Aren’t you surprised to hear that the rest of the Cheerios also appreciate my ability to find bargains on designer clothes, shoes, accessories, and make-up?”

“That’s… good?” Finn says.

“Yes, it’s very good. You may have noticed that even while Puck was being slushied, nobody did the same to me,” Kurt says. 

Puck nods, even though he hadn’t actually noticed that. Quinn seems to approve, though, because she sounds a little more gentle when she picks up the conversation. “And we have the power to make that happen for you, too,” she says. “As you no doubt realized this morning.” 

“But _why_?” Finn asks. “Why would you do that for us?”

“As I said, it’s clear you didn’t have _malicious_ intentions,” Quinn says, and she spreads her hands in front of her, palms up. “I should probably thank you. I now have my friend Kurt and more time for other things.” 

“And it won’t make a significant difference to double-date you as friends instead of boyfriends,” Kurt says. “Less making out, sadly, but I’m being led to believe by my new Cheerio friends that there’s a lot of social currency in cheerleading, as well as a wider variety of cute, flexible gay boys.” 

“You’re joining the Cheerios?” Finn asks. “And nobody hates us? And we’re all still, like, _friends_?”

Puck is pretty sure that it could mean Quinn and Kurt telling them to come watch Cheerios competitions, but since they’re over for the school year, he doesn’t say anything. They can fight that as sophomores. “I think this is one of those don’t look in the horse’s mouth things,” Puck says quietly to Finn. 

“Yeah, okay, I’m good with that,” Finn says. 

“So we’ll see you at the theater at one on Saturday for _My Sister’s Keeper_ ,” Kurt says. “It’s based on a best-selling novel.”

“Oh, that sounds… great,” Puck says somewhat weakly. “Right, Finn?” 

“Sure,” Finn says, his smile wide and kind of pained-looking.

“Good, that settles it,” Kurt says. 

The Cheerios keep escorting them the rest of the day, which seems to be enough to get the message through to the entire school, since Friday passes without a threat of a slushie, even with the Cheerio escort disbanded. When class finally ends on Friday afternoon, Puck goes to Finn’s locker like he has been for weeks, but he feels like he’s probably grinning a little wider. 

“Hey,” he says as soon as Finn gets close. 

“Hey,” Finn says, grinning back at Puck. 

“Got any plans this weekend?” 

“Apparently I’m going on a double-date with my ex-girlfriend and your… does he count as an ex-boyfriend?” Finn says. “Wait, and does that mean that _I’m_ —”

“My current boyfriend?” Puck fills in. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure it does.” 

“Oh. Cool.”

“Future boyfriend, too, though,” Puck adds. 

“Better,” Finn says. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I had some plans for between now and the movie,” Puck says as they start walking down the hall. “What about you?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Good plans. Naked plans.” He looks around the hall briefly, then shrugs, and reaches for Puck’s hand. 

Puck grins and intertwines their fingers. “Yeah, I figured being naked was the first thing we needed to do, once we got to my room.”

“Think we could get take-out delivered to your bedroom?” Finn asks. “Then we don’t have to be not-naked until we leave on Saturday.”

“I like that idea,” Puck says. It probably won’t work, but it’s a nice thought, and he keeps glancing at Finn and grinning as they walk home. Puck locks the front door behind them, dropping his backpack and taking off his shoes. “Let’s get some pop and chips in case the take-out plan falls through.” 

“Maybe get grab some Pop-tarts and a box of crackers.”

Puck laughs and goes into the kitchen, pulling out everything they’ve named. “Peanut butter, too?” 

“Yeah. And the graham crackers,” Finn says. “I’m getting the bananas.”

“Got it,” Puck says, then pulls out a bag from under the sink to put it all in. “Anything else?”

“I think we’re good, especially if they’ll just bring the pizza to your bedroom window.”

“That’d be the easiest,” Puck agrees as they leave the kitchen. “We could throw a blanket around our waists or something when they get here.” He sets the bag of food on his dresser and locks the door once Finn is in the room. “Naked first.” 

“Already working on it,” Finn says, trying to pull his t-shirt over his head without letting go of the bananas. “Failing at it.”

“Maybe put the bananas down?” Puck says through his own t-shirt as he pulls it off. 

“Yeah, I realized that about halfway through, but then it felt like too far in to go back.”

“Commitment’s good,” Puck says, unfastening his jeans and kicking them off. “Just maybe don’t get too committed to fruit.” 

Finn’s shirt and the bananas both drop to the floor. “Just you, huh?”

“That was the general idea, yep,” Puck agrees, reaching for Finn’s jeans and starting to unzip them. “Any way I can convince you to go commando over the summer?” 

“Maybe. I could wear basketball shorts all summer,” Finn says. “No jeans.”

“That’s a good start.” Puck pushes Finn’s jeans and boxers down, wrapping his hand around Finn’s dick immediately after. “What do you want to do first?” 

“I don’t know. What’s the most boyfriend-ish thing we do?”

Puck shrugs. “You’re the only _real_ boyfriend I’ve had. Anything you’ve, you know. Thought about while you’ve been jerking off? That we haven’t done?” Finn’s cheeks turn bright pink. Puck raises his eyebrows. “Hey, I thought you said no whips.” 

Finn shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that. It’s just, mostly I just think about me and you, like, always. I think about kissing you in three years and you fucking me in five years and blowing each other in ten years.”

“Yeah?” Puck kisses Finn, pulls back a little, then kisses him again. “Am I really tan?” 

Finn smiles and nods. “Because we’re in the beach city.”

“Cool.” Puck kisses Finn again, barely moving his hand on Finn’s dick. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yeah.” Finn’s hand brushes against Puck’s dick. “That’s what I want.”

“How do you want it?” 

“On my back, lots of kissing, and the only place we have to be tomorrow, we’re still boyfriends when we go there,” Finn says. 

Puck doesn’t answer, just kisses Finn again, still very slowly stroking Finn’s dick as they kiss, and while they’re still kissing, he walks them towards the bed and gently pushes Finn down. “Like this?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just like this.”

“Good.” Puck keeps kissing Finn as he reaches for the lube bottle, and he flips it open without moving his other hand from Finn’s dick. He nudges Finn’s legs up, running his fingers around Finn’s asshole and then pushing one finger inside. Finn squeak-whines and wriggles his hips to get more of Puck’s finger inside him. 

Puck laughs into the kiss, putting his finger in as far as he can before starting to fuck Finn with it, just as slowly as his hand is moving on Finn’s dick. Puck slides his tongue deeper into Finn’s mouth, tilting their heads back a little, and when Finn whines again, Puck pulls his finger out completely. 

“Do you want two?” Puck whispers, moving both fingers in a circle around Finn’s asshole.

“No, I want _you_ ,” Finn says. 

“Probably two first,” Puck says, pushing two fingers into Finn’s ass and watching Finn’s face. Finn’s eyes close, his face turning pink, and his mouth opens slightly. “Yeah, two first,” Puck says, moving both of his hands a little faster and then kissing Finn again. 

After Finn whines and squeaks at least three more times, Puck pulls back, moving both of his hands to Finn’s thighs and watching Finn’s face again. Finn’s eyes open wide, watching Puck.

“Now?” Finn asks. 

Puck grins and nods as he slides his hand over his dick, then drops the lube bottle. “Yeah, now.” He grabs Finn’s hips as he pushes his dick into Finn’s asshole, then moves one hand to Finn’s dick again as he starts slowly thrusting. “Slow enough?” 

“Yeah. Perfect,” Finn says. “I love it. I love _you_.”

“I love you too. We could go really slow,” Puck says. “Make it take a long time to come.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, his breath catching. “Really slow. A long, long time.” He rocks his hips up sharply, lifting off the bed, fucking himself on Puck’s dick.

“That’s not slow,” Puck says, grinning at Finn. “That’s the opposite of slow.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, continuing to lift his hips up to meet Puck’s thrusts. 

“So you meant to say fast?” Puck asks, moving his hand more quickly on Finn’s dick. “And hard?” He pushes into Finn with a lot more force on the next thrust. 

Finn cries out and rocks his hips more. “Yeah. I meant that.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Puck says, getting into a much faster rhythm with his thrusts and his hand before tugging on Finn’s head and stretching to kiss him. He pushes his tongue into Finn’s mouth, closing his eyes. Finn kisses back hard, whimpering and moaning against Puck’s lips as he wraps his legs around Puck’s back. 

Puck keeps thrusting as steadily as he can, trying to make it not go too fast, but every time Finn whimpers, he can feel himself speeding up a little, and his hand gradually gets tighter around Finn’s dick. Finn is so tight around Puck that Puck knows he won’t be able to last for too much longer, and he stops kissing Finn long enough to move his head to Finn’s shoulder, breathing hard. 

“Want you to come,” Puck says. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, and somehow he gets even tighter around Puck, coming across his and Puck’s stomachs and he pulls Puck closer with this arms and legs. “And you, and you,” he says. 

Puck nods as he thrusts hard into Finn’s ass. “Yeah. Yeah, gonna come, gonna—” Puck breaks off in a moan as he starts coming, and then he sags down on top of Finn’s chest. “Oh, fuck, love you,” Puck whispers. 

“I love you,” Finn says. “I love you, Puck.”

Puck kisses Finn’s chest a few time before turning his head to the side and resting it there. “I’ll start working on that tan Monday.” 

“I’ll find us a beach town,” Finn says. “And you’ve got to get good grades.”

“Tan and good grades. Okay,” Puck says, nodding his head a little. “I can do that.” 

“And lots of bad movies with Quinn and Kurt,” Finn adds. 

Puck laughs. “That’ll be a little harder.”


End file.
